The Pureblood and the Mudblood
by anangeliam05
Summary: After being forced to go back to school Draco decided it would be a good time to pursue the crush he had on a certain Gryffindor. Can he figure out a way to win her heart? Will Pansy keep the two apart?
1. The Malfoy Residence

**Chapter 1: Malfoy Residence**

As Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy Apparated just outside the school grounds after completing the task of killing Dumbledore, Draco replayed the actions of his last year in his mind. He wondered if he really wanted to continue on the path he had taken. Was it too late to turn back? Surely, it was, but somehow he had to get away from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Upon reaching the meadow, Snape instructed that they were going to Apparate again. Draco nodded numbly as Snape reached out for his arm. Just as they were about to Apparate**,** Draco jerked his arm away from Snape and bolted through a nearby cornfield.

He had to find somewhere to go, but where? Hogwarts? Ha! Definitely not! He couldn't return there, ever, not even for the next school year, not after what had happened in the tower tonight. He hoped that no-one would find out he had been the one assigned to kill Dumbledore. He was extremely thankful that Snape had actually done the job for him. It would make hiding the fact that it was he who was supposed to commit the deed easier. Since he would clearly be able to say he didn't do it.

Draco was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed where he was going. When he finally stopped to look around, he found himself in the area near his house, but he was still several kilometers away.

Tired and out of breath, Draco muttered, "_Accio Nimbus 2001!_"

After a few seconds, he spotted a broomstick zoom around the corner and caught it with ease. He mounted it and launched himself into the sky toward home.

Draco decided that going in through the window was best so that he wouldn't disturb his mother. He knew she was sleeping, judging from the soft snores coming from his parents' room. He would tell her everything in the morning. He treaded softly down the dark, familiar corridor toward his own bedroom and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning when Draco awoke, he quietly crept down the stairs to the family room, where he found his mother standing anxiously by the window. She was cautiously peeling back the curtains from time to time as if expecting – no, hoping – someone would come down the lane.

"Hello, Mother," he said quietly.

Narcissa Malfoy jumped and spun around. When she saw who it was, she let out a gasp of shock and relief.

"Oh, Draco, thank goodness!"

Trembling, she grabbed Draco and hugged him fiercely. Draco stiffened instinctively, startled by his mother's reaction. Narcissa hadn't hugged him since he was a little boy of six or seven. However, remembering the situation, he relaxed and wound his arms around his mother's waist in a comforting embrace.

"Mother, I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to kill Dumbledore," Draco whispered as he pulled slowly away from his mother.

Narcissa gazed at Draco but said nothing.

He continued, "I just froze, pointing my wand at him like an idiot. The look in his eyes almost seemed as if he wanted me to kill him. I just couldn't do it," Draco paused as he closed his eyes; he remembered all too well what had happened just the night before. "Then Snape ran up and–and–and he killed Dumbledore," he stammered. "I didn't want to do it, Mother. I should never have agreed to help the Dark Lord. If I hadn't agreed, I would be riding the train home from school next week with my friends."

Narcissa patted her son gently on the back. "Draco, it's all right," She tried to pull him into another embrace, but he backed away as he stared at the floor, trying to hide his face.

"No, Mother, it isn't all right. I failed, and now we can't be safe anymore! He'll come and kill us!" Draco shouted.

"Well, then we must go into hiding until you go back to school. Dumbledore's protective charms will surely remain on Hogwarts even after his death," Narcissa coaxed.

"Where will we go? He has followers everywhere. It would only be a matter of days—if we're lucky—before they find and kill us."

"Calm down, Draco. We won't even have to leave our home. I know all the protective charms to ensure that you will be safe from harm until you have to go back to school."

Draco's eyes widened in astonishment; he couldn't believe they would actually remain in hiding at their own home. He was sure it wouldn't work, but he didn't say another word.

Draco sat in his room, pondering the recent news while his mother remained down in the family room, casting every protective charm she could think of.

The incantations coming from Narcissa began to fade away as Draco drifted back into his thoughts. How could he not go back to school? As much as he hated the idea of walking back into the corridors that had tortured him the previous year, he couldn't help but wonder what would become of his life without Hogwarts. How would he live as an outcast? Someone who couldn't show his face outside for fear of being killed by the Dark Lord's followers? As much as he hated to admit it, going back to school seemed like a far less frightening option.

* * *

"Foolish boy! I should have known he would flee instead of facing the Dark Lord," Snape muttered to himself, as he landed less than a mile away from Lord Voldemort's domicile.

He knew he would have to tell Voldemort every detail of what had happened: entering Hogwarts; racing to the tower; seeing Draco standing there and trembling like a child at the sight of a troll. Snape walked to Voldemort's chamber so he could inform him of the events.

"He didn't do it . . ."

"My Lord, you must understand…"

"He _didn't _do it?" Voldemort hissed.

Snape watched the Dark Lord pace backward and forward.

"I knew that child wouldn't do it," Voldemort turned to Wormtail, his faithful yet pathetic servant, "There is only one thing left to do. Order the others to find them and bring them to me. I_ will _have answers."

Snape stood silently waiting for any further instructions when the Dark Lord's wand was suddenly aimed at his head.

"_Arvada Kadavra!_" Voldemort hissed. Snape's body fell limp to the ground.

* * *

During the awkward days of hiding, Draco had never seen his mother so tense and quiet. She had always been a tense quiet person but not in this manner. It made Draco nervous. The only time they spoke was during dinner, and that was only to make small talk. One day, when Draco was ordering the house-elf around in the kitchen, he heard the rambling of the news his mother was listening to on the WWN.

"Wizards and Witches everywhere have come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to pay their respects to the tragic loss of the most loved, welcomed, and powerful wizard of the age, Albus Dumbledore," said the first anchor.

"Yes, what a tragedy it is," began the second anchor. "The investigation into finding out who actually murdered Dumbledore is still ongoing, though we can be assured it was the doing of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or one of his Death Eaters."

Draco's stomach melted. The word "_investigation_" frightened him. What if, upon his return to Hogwarts, the Aurors questioned everyone? How would he hold up? Draco stumbled to his room to escape the words of the news and to ease his mind. He hid his head under his pillow to drown out the entire world around him. He had never wanted to be dead more in his life than right now.

"Draco, Draco! Wake up! You have to hear this news!"

Draco jumped as the sudden shriek of his mother's voice awoke him. When on earth had he fallen asleep? Shrugging off the thought and rolling out of bed, he climbed into his robes and raced downstairs.

"Your father has been freed! He's been released from Azkaban! Voldemort ordered the Dementors to set him free. He'll be home anytime now!" Narcissa stood there with tears forming in her wide eyes.

Draco looked at his mother. He hadn't seen this much life in her since they had been trapped inside their home. Between the times when she would have to order Chip to do the shopping for them and waking Draco in the mornings, this was the most upbeat he had seen her. Although he was glad to see his mother smile again he was suspicious about Voldemort sending word to the Dementors to release his father especially knowing that he would be searching for the three of them. Surely, the release of Lucius meant danger was coming. ____________________________________________________________________

The sun poured into the room as Chip the house-elf opened the drapes of Draco's window. Draco pulled the covers up over his head to shield out the unwanted light.

"Draco, breakfast is on the table, and you have received a letter from Hogwarts."

Narcissa Malfoy's coaxing voice was quite unwelcome to her son's ears so early in the morning.

"Oh, Mum, just five more minutes," muttered Draco groggily, glancing at the clock and noticing that it was six in the morning.

"Your father has just returned home from Azkaban. The least you could do is get up and greet him," she said as she left her son's doorway and walked away, glancing at him with her nostrils flared as Draco stirred slowly.

Draco rolled over and tried to shake the very confused thoughts from his mind.

_Have I missed something? Does Mother not realize what could happen here? Father has returned from Azkaban, and the dark lord is going to kill us all! Well, that's just great news. My father, a Malfoy, was in Azkaban and now my mother expects me to welcome him with open arms when he has most likely brought death knocking on our front door? That just doesn't seem right. He's always bellowing at me to be the best at everything. He expects me to show and have pride in being a pureblood…a Malfoy.__ Well, right now I am no where close to being proud of being a Malfoy._

Draco, half asleep, was arguing with himself in his mind about what to say to his ex-convict father. _What sort of things would he be expected to do now, after being assigned to kill "the great and powerful Dumbledore," and carrying the reputation of a father sentenced to Azkaban? To follow in his father's footsteps, to take on the Malfoy name. Was his fate to become a Death Eater and end up in Azkaban as well? Or was it to die an undeserved death because his father had betrayed the Dark Lord and gotten his all tied up in the mess of things he had made?_

A few minutes later, Chip began prodding Draco with his long, wrinkly finger.

"Sir, you is needing to be getting up! Master is waiting for you!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up. I'll be down in ten minutes," said Draco, yawning.

Attempting to clear away his thoughts, Draco quickly got dressed in his favorite robes. He kicked Chip, who was cowering nervously by the door, out of his way as he made for the dining room.

"Good morning, Father," Draco greeted, not sure if it was half-hearted or full, as he entered the elegant dining room.

"Morning," Lucius drawled without taking his eyes away from the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"What was Azkaban like?" Draco asked cautiously, fearing he might have asked something he shouldn't have. But, he figured that since he was going to get killed soon anyways he might as well throw it out there.

Lucius stared at Draco for a long moment, as though trying to decide whether his son needed to hear his answer. "It was very dark, draining and unpleasant," he answered softly. "But that is to be expected, with the presence of Dementors who render the inmates incapable of happiness and forces them to relive their worst memories, eventually leaving them helpless and often severely insane," Lucius gave a barely perceptible shudder, and returned his attention to the Daily Prophet.

Draco twitched slightly at his father's words, but he wasn't finished. "I'm glad you are home now, father. I do have another question to ask you."

Glancing up briefly from the Prophet, Lucius said, "And what is that?"

"How did you deal with it and how did you keep yourself from going insane like everyone else does?" Draco paused, wondering if he should ask his next question. "Also. Father do you realise that the Dark Lord most likely sent you home so he could kill all three of us at once? We're going to end up just like the Potter's only difference will be none of us will survive it."

A sudden flash of furry crossed Lucius' face as he rose from his chair to tower over his son. "That is of no concern to you. You ask as if you plan to find yourself in Azkaban. I will not have any son of mine commiting any acts that would get him thrown into prison. As for you claiming our family has been convicted to death what rubbish are you on about? I will not speak of Azkaban anymore, and I suggest you consider the subject closed."

Draco srugged and stared at his father as he took his usual seat at the dining room table. Lucius returned to his own and continued reading the Daily Prophet.

Chip then scurried into the room with several plates containing their breakfast. Draco began eating in silence, not daring to steal a glance at his father.

After several minutes, Lucius folded his paper and tossed it to Chip, then set his gaze on his son.

Feeling his father's stare, Draco looked up from his plate.

"You've had a special letter from Hogwarts today, boy," Lucius drawled, looking even more smug and arrogant than usual — if that were at all possible. Draco took the letter from his father, noting that it was already open. He then stared blankly at it for quite some time - perhaps for too long, because Lucius, growing impatient, snapped, "Read it, boy!"

"Oh err…yeah – ahem!" coughed Draco as he began to read.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy, _

_We are proud to inform you and your family that you have been made Head Boy at Hogwarts this year. I have enclosed your Head Boy badge._ _Upon boarding the train on September 1__st__, we ask that you and our Head Girl hold a meeting with the prefects to inform them of their duties. _

_Your list of schoolbooks is also enclosed. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I've been made Head Boy?" asked Draco, in an uninterested tone.

"You don't seem very excited about the news," Lucius replied, frowning down at his son in angry agitation.

Draco fidgeted slightly. "Well, Father, I don't plan on going back to Hogwarts this year. Due to things that happened last year, I don't think it's wise for me to return."

Lucius stared at his son but said nothing.

"Don't forget what's going on, Father! We're stuck in this damn house because the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters are trying to _kill me _— since, in case you haven't noticed, he wants me dead and probably you and mum as well! And not to mention the fact that Potter has had more than enough time to spread the story everywhere by now. And I bet the fact that I left early didn't help anything either!"

"Nonsense! You will return to that school! No Malfoy has ever dropped out of school, and I will not have my son be the first to do it, especially not because of Harry Potter!" spat Lucius. "You're the Head Boy! Just think of it, my son is Head Boy!"

Draco stared, stunned, at his father as he tried to think of something to say to him in response.

_There he goes again. 'My son',_ _as if I want to be part of this damn family!_

Words failed him, however, and all he could do was nod stupidly like a child.

Noticing Draco's silence, Lucius began speaking once more. "Did you read who's been made Head Girl?" he said, raising an eyebrow at his son and frowning deeper. "You'll be sure to do a much better job than that filthy Mudblood, won't you, Draco?"

The blank expression disappeared from Draco's face. He grinned slightly, but then quickly forced his face into a frown. He wondered if his Father knew about the secret crush that he'd had on the "filthy Mudblood", Hermione Granger, since their first year at Hogwarts.

It all started out very innocently.

***

_Everything looked bigger, back then. The first time inside the train, after leaving Platform 9 ¾, off for his first year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.  
_

"_Don't forget, Draco," his father shouted after the train, "Impress Professor Snape, you'll be Head Boy without a doubt!"_

_Draco wasn't sure who Professor Snape was, but he knew he wanted to impress his father; he admired everything Lucius Malfoy was. He wanted to be just like him, he wanted his father to be proud of everything he would accomplish at Hogwarts._

_After walking around a few moments along the halls of the train, he ran into his friends, Gregory Goyle & Vincent Crabbe. They were grabbing a few, actually more like fistfuls, of snacks from the sweets trolley._

"_Oi, isn't that enough for one journey?" Draco teased his hungry friends_

_._

"_Just stockin' up," Crabbe insisted, as he shoved Chocolate Frogs into his mouth._

"_Wouldn't want to…," he swallowed, after noticing the disgusted look on Draco's face, "Starve before we leave the train, might as well make the best of it."_

"_Right. Let's just get to our compartment." Draco strolled off as his friends trotted after him, trying to contain their snacks in their stubby hands._

_As they passed other compartments, Draco heard two boys talking. The first one speaking was a sandy-haired boy._

"_Harry Potter? On this train? Bloody hell, me mum will never believe this!"_

"_He's supposed to be three compartments down from us. I can't imagine what he's doing this moment," the second boy said, grinning._

_Draco knew exactly at that moment he was not going to go to his compartment, not yet._

_He came to the doors of Harry Potter's supposed compartment; his emotions ran high as he opened the door and saw the round face of a dark haired boy. And then he saw it, the scar. The famous scar on the famous boy's forehead, right where everyone always said it would be._

"_Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Draco watched the dark haired boy's face, waiting anxiously for his response, hoping his guess was correct._

"_Yes," Harry simply said as he gazed behind Draco._

"_Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco was sure that Harry must have heard of his name. Who hasn't heard of the Malfoys?_

_Then he noticed the redhead's smug expression._

"_Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." After noticing Ron's face etched with defeat, he smiled and turned back to Harry Potter._

_Draco thought he should warn Harry of whom he should be seen with & whom he shouldn't. With his stature, he should be hanging around people of his importance, people like himself. But Harry didn't seem interested, and Draco did not like the rejection. After the polite, but straightforward response, the boys stood up, as if they wanted to fight. Draco couldn't believe they were challenging them! But before anything could happen, Goyle had that Weasley's boy rat attacking his finger._

_The boys were frantic as they ran out of the compartment, Goyle waving his hand around as droplets of blood fell from his finger. Draco glowered back at the dark haired boy he no longer saw at his own level. He couldn't believe that Potter would choose a blood traitor over him! Before he had anything else to say, he just about slammed into a bushy-haired, brown-eyed girl. She looked just as surprised as he did when they met face to face, close enough that their noses nearly bounced off one another._

"_Excuse me, please," the girl finally said, in a soft, but stern voice._

"_Er, right, s-sorry," Draco stammered out. As he moved around her, he looked back and noticed she too had been gazing back, with a confused look, before she entered the booth. Draco stood still, still looking in her direction, bewildered for a moment, but shook it off at once when he noticed the compartment she'd entered. He'd stormed off to his compartment, muttering under his breath as he sat down._

***

The only thing that wasn't perfect was her blood. He disliked the fact that her family ruined her otherwise perfect image, but back to Hogwarts, and back to Hermione. He loved the way she craved knowledge. Her drive for intelligence made him see her as being very strong-willed and determined in all she did. She inspired him to work harder and achieve better grades.

However, she never noticed him. The only times she would even look his way would be when he insulted her or her friends. One moment stood out in his mind. He remembered it well. His skin had felt as though it were on fire. She had slapped him, but he didn't care. He didn't care that her dirty skin had touched him, even though he knew he ought to. All he cared about was that for even the briefest of moments, she had touched him.

***

_It all started when Crabbe, Goyle and Draco were leaving the Great Hall, on their way to the common room. Crabbe and Goyle had been rambling on about something that didn't matter to him, but then he saw her, her with them, that Potter and Weasel boy. Draco didn't understand why he felt the urge to have her notice him, to hear her speak in his direction, but he just wanted to see it, that fiery sparkle in her eye whenever she looked at him. As much as he thought it was just his own ego, he couldn't help but think that a part of her, a minuscule part, had some kind of positive feeling for him. Draco had to believe it. Before he thought things through he made a move, it seemed as if his brain had already sparked and sent a message that spat out from his lips._

_She stopped dead in her tracks, as she heard the insults that Draco had spoken about Hagrid. He knew that she was very fond of the enormous gamekeeper, maybe because they were both half-breeds? He didn't care; he felt surprisingly thrilled when she stomped over to him._

_SMACK went her hand across his pale cheek. It stung for what seemed like centuries as Draco glared into her eyes. Crabbe, Goyle, and her pack stood, lost in their own thoughts and then flinched as they noticed Hermione raising her hand again._

"_Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul -- you evil –"_

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off, Ron!" Hermione shook him off. Draco couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied at the sight of her nudging him away. Could there be a possibility of breaking the trio apart?

_Just then, before he had a chance to say anything, she drew her wand. This had startled Draco a bit, and he stumbled back away from the point of her wand that was now in his face. Nothing happened. She had a weak, but seriously hurt look in her eyes. Draco now knew one of her weaknesses, one of her spots to cause her great pain. Part of him didn't like the excited thought flowing through his head. For a fraction of a moment, he wished he hadn't said it if it would cause her this much pain. He couldn't look into her glazed eyes any longer. Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle._

"_C'mon," was the only word he could manage to spit out. He strolled away, without looking back._

***

Therefore, he insulted people close to her a lot, but deep down it pained him to treat her in such a vulgar way. Draco longed to tell her how much he admired and adored her. If only her blood was pure, then his father would accept her! All his life, he'd been taught that Mudbloods were bad— they were just about the lowest things in the Wizarding world. He had been taught to hate them and spit on the ground they dared to walk on, for he was a Malfoy, one of the purest of blood in the Wizarding world! Nevertheless, his thoughts suddenly changed when he saw her face.

How he hated Potter and that Weasley! He absolutely _loathed _them, especially after last year. The way Potter trailed his every move, preventing him from fulfilling his mission! Mostly, he hated the fact that they were friends with Hermione and he wasn't. He wanted Hermione to like him even more than he wanted to beat Potter at everything. He found it amusing that she preferred to befriend a poor, dirty Weasley than to hang around him, a wealthy pureblood.

"Draco! Answer me when I speak to you!" snarled Lucius, furious with his son's disrespectful daydreaming. His temper was quicker, Draco thought, than before his incarceration; he no longer appeared able to maintain a veneer of calm and seemed as though he might explode at the slightest provocation.

"Err, that's awful… stupid Mudblood… too smart for her own good. She should be banned from Hogwarts, along with Harry Potter and all the Weasley's."

Draco winced slightly, realizing that he was talking about the one he adored so much. He dreamed of holding her close to him and running his fingers through her long bushy hair. He dreamed of kissing her soft lips. He smiled at those happy thoughts.

Then he scowled, remembering that dirty blood ran through those veins of hers. On top of that, she was friends with Potter and Weasley. He sighed slightly, which caused his father to eye him suspiciously, but he said nothing.

Draco felt the reaction he found himself always feeling when he attached the name Mudblood to Hermione: it was a stomach-wrenching feeling. He never understood why it had to be her he liked, knowing she was a Mudblood. Why couldn't he like Pansy? She was in Slytherin just as he was, and happened to be one of his closest friends. She always followed him around and did what he told her to do. For some reason, that just seemed too boring for him. All of his friends did whatever he said, and he just didn't like to think that Pansy was just like Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione, on the other hand was different. She wasn't like everyone else he knew, so dull and predictable, she had some fire to her. She was always ready to pounce with a comeback every time Draco had mocked her. It was almost as if…as if Draco liked the fact that she was so… punishing— willing to yell at him and disobey him.

After breakfast, Draco retreated to his room. Once there, he scanned it, trying to think of something that could occupy him and keep his mind off Hermione. He knew that if he fell back asleep, his mother and father would have a fit. His eyes fell upon his half-packed Hogwarts trunk and he scowled at it. Their house-elf Chip must have known his parents would force him to return to Hogwarts. Slightly annoyed that he had to return, he looked for a way to torment the elf, hoping that would make him feel better.

"You stupid elf! Why can't you do your job? Why must you always do things halfway? Finish what you started, you stupid low-life creature! Come and finish packing this trunk, you stupid git! Dobby even did a better job than you did! He's twice the elf you'll ever be…"

Surprised at mentioning Dobby, their old house elf that was set free by Harry Potter, Draco took a couple steps back and then waited for the elf to scamper in.

Chip, hearing his Master's scolding, cowered in the hallway, terrified of what Draco might do if he entered the room. He fearfully entered his young master's bedroom to follow through with his orders.

As the elf placed Draco's Nimbus 2001 into his trunk, his father came into his room with an oddly shaped package.

"Draco, I hope this will help you lead Slytherin to winning the Quidditch House Cup this year," he said grimly, holding out the package.

Curious, Draco took the package from his father and opened it. It was a brand new Firebolt. He now had the same broom as Potter did.

He thought to himself, _I could surely show up Potter this time, and in the process get Hermione to notice me!_

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Father!"

Lucius nodded, a humorless smirk stretched across his face, and left the room.

Draco put his new Firebolt into his trunk and tucked it safely between his pristine school robes. He then stuffed in the last of his schoolbooks before slamming the trunk shut. He had to sit on it so that he could latch it.

With some difficulty, he managed to latch it securely and shouted, "Hey elf! Get in here and take my trunk into the entry way, now!"

Chip popped into Draco's room, grabbed the trunk that was much larger than him, and popped out of sight again.

After enjoying a few moments of silence, Draco heard his mother come up the stairs. Soon, she was standing at the doorway of his room.

Narcissa said, "Draco, have you packed all of your things?"

"Yes, Mum."

Then Narcissa took off toward her room.

That night he thought of Hermione again. He thought about her beautiful hair, her brilliant smile and her soft sweet lips. He longed so much to hold her and have her to himself forever. Soon, he was asleep.

"_You may kiss the bride," said the preacher. _

_Draco lifted Hermione's veil and kissed her passionately. The organ struck up the wedding song, but all Draco could only focus on Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. _

_Family and friends threw confetti at the newlyweds as they ran out of the church to the waiting Firebolt. Draco picked up his bride, placed her on the broom, and then climbed on behind her. And off they went. They soared high over England. Higher and higher they flew so that from down below, one would think they were a shooting star. Draco leaned forward, kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and said, "I love you!" _

_Out of nowhere, the Slytherin Quidditch team appeared. _

"_Looks like Malfoy's got himself a Mudblood for a wife!"_

"_Draco and the Mudblood sitting in a tree..."_

"Master, sir, it is time for you to be getting up and get dressed. You is going be late, sir, for Hogwarts train. You has to get up, sir."

Someone prodded Draco awake.

"Hermione, is that you?" said Draco, still half-asleep.

"No, s-sir, it is only Chip, and you is going be late!"

"Stop it, guys! She's not a bad person! Only her blood is dirty."

"Sir, you is dreaming. Sir, you must be waking up!"

"What?" With some difficulty, Draco wrenched his eyelids open. He felt unusually disappointed that it had all been a dream.

It was disgusting, and he knew it. He had always felt ashamed of his secret crush on Hermione Granger, or _that_ Mudblood, as he liked to call her. He told himself that she was ugly, that she was a know-it-all, and that she needed to be put back in her place. But it was pointless. Draco Malfoy knew in his heart he was a dirty blood-traitor, and he hated it. He hated Hermione for making him feel that way, but he hated himself more for letting her do that to him.

"You is needing to be getting downstairs. Mister and Missus Malfoy is waiting for you, s-sir."

"Ok, I'm up! Stupid elf," grumbled Draco as he got out of bed.

He quickly got dressed and started to walk downstairs. He smiled at the thought of his dream, and hoped it would be real someday. Then he scowled at what his friends had done in the dream. He couldn't possibly tell her how he felt with them around. He would definitely have to tell her in private. He needed to work out a plan to get her alone, away from Potter and Weasley.

"Hurry along now, boy! We haven't got all day," demanded Lucius, becoming impatient with his son.

Feeling rushed, Draco gobbled down three hotcakes and drained a glass of orange juice in less than ten minutes. He was surprised that his father was coming along at all; had Draco been the one recently released from prison, he would have wanted to keep a low profile. He had long learned, however, not to question his father's motives, and simply finished his breakfast before joining his parents in the entry way.

They then Apparated, each with a small pop, directly to platform nine and three-quarters. Draco dragged his trunk to the large pile and said his goodbyes to his parents. He then hopped onto the train, back to Hogwarts, and back to Hermione.


	2. A Plot Unfolds

**Chapter 2: A Plot Unfolds**

Draco walked back to the usual compartment that he, Crabbe and Goyle sat in every year with the nervous feeling that everyone was starring at him and talking about him. He found Crabbe stuffing his face with Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Goyle was snoring loudly by the window.

"Oi, you lazy gits, I have something important to tell you." Draco yelled.

"I mmmm hmm eard o mmade ead oy mmmm," Crabbe exclaimed, with a mouthful of food.

"Err, whatever. I just wanted to let you both know that I have been made Head Boy this year. Now we can nail that stupid Potter and his Mudblood friend and that despicable Weasley!"

"But Draco, Hermione is Head Girl!" exclaimed Goyle, from the window seat.

"I already know that you idiot", Draco replied, half smiling. He had hoped his fellow Slytherins hadn't seen the happy grin that struck his face, "Well, I have a meeting with the prefects and Granger later. Don't let me forget about it."

"Okay Draco," said Crabbe, after swallowing.

Draco went over to the window seat and stared out of it. "_Working side by side with Hermione…"_ Draco thought. _"This could be my chance; maybe I could figure a way to strike up a conversation with her." They would be alone, and no other Slytherins around to laugh at him for talking with a Mudblood._ He soon drifted off into a deep sleep. He hadn't intended on falling asleep, he was just tired from his long day yesterday.

"_Hermione …erm, I've got something to say to you, can we talk in private_?_" asked Draco._

"_Um, sure what's up?" Hermione had a cautious look upon her face, yet she seemed to be surprisingly interested in what Draco had to say. Draco approached her stealthily and went on with what he wanted to address her._

"_Okay, this is rather hard for me to say. But, I'm just going to come out with it and tell you." Draco stepped closer to her, wanting to be as close to her as possible._

"_Alright, what is it?" asked Hermione, curiously._

"_The thing is…I…I like you a lot. I know I have been mean and cruel to you over the past seven years but it was only because I liked you. I am sorry for the way that I have treated you in the past." Draco rushed his feelings into words so quickly, he wasn't sure if Hermione caught it all. He dreaded the thought of having to say it again. She stood still, expressionless but wide-eyed. Her head suddenly tilted to the side as if she didn't know what to say and her expression seemed to be confused._

"_You, like me? But, I thought I was a filthy little Mudblood?" she finally responded to Draco. He shuttered at the thought of Hermione referring herself to as a Mudblood, though it may be true, he hated the idea of it._

"_Well, according to Father yes, you are. But to me you are as pure as the sun, beautiful as the stars, and as radiant as the moon!" Flabbergasted at what he had just managed to tell Hermione, he still stood behind what he had said and waited for her thoughts. Would she laugh? Was she going to accept it and embrace him, the very thing he'd been craving since he struck sight of her? _

"_That's very sweet of you Draco."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yes, would you like to hang out with Harry, Ron and I at the first Hogsmeade visit?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. Though, Draco was sickened at the question._

"_Spend time with Potter and Weasley? Are you mad? I really don't think I can do that. No wait, I know I can't do that." Draco sternly addressed to his new found love. Oddly enough Hermione took no offence to his remark. She simply snickered at him._

"_Alright then what do you suggest we do then?" Draco was so happy she was willing to do things his way. He was actually going to spend time with Hermione. He was going to keep that Potter and hand-me-down Weasley out of the way! Hermione was easily falling for him already; he was sure of it!_

"_How about you and I meet at the Three Broomsticks at three?" Draco suggested and waited for Hermione's approval._

"_Alright, it's a date."_

Draco jumped as someone poked him hard in the side. Their voice sounded distant as they said, "Draco you're going to be late for that meeting thing you told us about."

"I have a date with her," Draco mumbled to the distant voice.

"A date with who?" asked Crabbe bewilderedly.

"Umm, Draco did you hear what I said?" Goyle questioned, poking Draco harder.

"Hmm? No, didn't hear you… date… I have one… with her," said Draco, still dreaming.

"How are we going to wake him up?" Crabbe asked Goyle. Both of them lost for ideas to wake their obviously dreaming friend for his meeting, which he'd surely be late for.

"Umm, we could slap him! I have always wanted to slap Draco!" Goyle chuckled out.

"Ha-ha! Yeah do that!"

Goyle slapped Draco hard across the face. Draco jumped up furiously, his wand at ready and severely annoyed that they had disturbed him. But, he quickly recovered from the shock of being slapped. He glanced at his two chuckling friends who've all the sudden had a frightened look upon their faces.

"Bloody hell Goyle that hurt! Anyways, why did you let me fall asleep?" Draco said, furiously.

"Uh?" answered Crabbe and Goyle together.

Draco rolled his eyes at his moronic friends and left the compartment shoving Goyle out of his way and headed for the front of the train where the meeting was being held. When he arrived at the compartment Hermione was already inside waiting for him as well as the prefects.

"Oh, are you Head Boy, Draco?" she asked in a somber tone.

"Yes Mudblood, I am. Now, if you don't mind I would rather you not speak to me. I don't want to be getting your filthy little Mudblood germs on me," Draco snapped. He had a cold chill at the thought of calling her a Mudblood as he gazed into her deep brown eyes, but he had to flush out the romantic dream from his mind; he didn't want to give anything away.

"Ugh, you really need to grow up Malfoy!" Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes at his attempt to hurt her. "It's no wonder no one but Crabbe and Goyle like you; they probably only like you because you give them food! You can't put fear in all the students at Hogwarts; you don't scare me, that's for sure."

"Well, you, I…" _Oi…she yelled at me! Why can't I ever think of anything cunning to say back at her?_ Draco whimsically thought. He always liked the fact that Hermione was one who always had the last word, and he fancied that quality in her.

"Ha, well let's get this meeting started shall we?" Hermione said, as the last of the prefects entered the compartment and were seated as Hermione took charge of the meeting, rarely letting Draco say anything, yet he felt confusingly pleased at the control.

They went over the same stuff that the Head Girl and Boy had gone over with them the previous year.

"Remember, you can take points away from those who disobey rules," Hermione noted importantly, while eyeing Draco suspiciously. Draco scowled at her, but inside he was smiling, he loved the way she took control of a situation.

"Alright, you lot can go back now," Draco told the prefects, "Hey, Mudblood stay here; I need a word with you."

"I don't know what you've got to say to me, Draco, but whatever it is if you want me to hear you out you'd better shape up that attitude."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me?" Then noticing Hermione's straight face, he let out a displeasing sigh and mumbled incoherently, "Look, I need to speak with you, alright?"

Hermione, realizing that's the best she was going to get; she gave in and let him say what he had to say. She couldn't help herself thinking to herself. "_What on earth could he want to talk to me about? Oh god I hope he's not going to start anything. I'm so tired of fighting with him. God he's so immature." _

"Err, Okay," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay now that we are alone, there's something I really need to say to you," Draco whispered so quietly Hermione had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Alright, what is it?" Hermione replied rather anxious and curious. Things were going according to his dream, that was the exact same thing she had said in his dream, Draco thought. If he could just keep things up, he could win her over for sure!

"I-I just want…to a-apologize for all the things I have said to you over the past seven years," Draco stammered quickly.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed completely baffled. Hermione could not believe her ears. What was driving Draco to say this? Was it some game, a bet perhaps with his idiot friends? Hermione was not letting her guard down, yet she was open ears to what Draco was trying to say.

"Well…the truth is, the reason I have always made fun of you and called you a Mudblood is well, umm," Draco paused and stared at Hermione not knowing whether he could tell her his deepest secret. His face was rapidly turning scarlet.

"Go on, you can tell me, what ever it is." she went on now a bit more eager to know where Draco was going with this.

"Well, Hermione I have a-a…"

There was a long pause as Hermione stared at Draco, who was staring blankly at the floor. Could he actually tell her how he felt? Was it the right time? Would she really take him seriously? Could she ever like someone who's called her a Mudblood all these years? Draco sat, lost in his thoughts, trying to decide what he should say next forgetting that he was actually talking with Hermione.

"Hello? Malfoy, you have a what?"

"Huh, what?" Draco replied cluelessly.

"You were about to tell me something?"

Panicking Draco said, "Err yeah; you're a stupid Mudblood, why do you even exist? Why are you wasting your time at Hogwarts? Why do you hang out with Potter and Weasley?"

"Oh my God, you evil coach roach! Harry and Ron happen to be my best friends, Malfoy! Why do you always have to be such a low life git?" said Hermione, furiously as she stormed out of the compartment. Draco found himself displeased with his decision. He knew he would panic, he never could say anything right. He hoped this didn't hurt his chances at confronting her again, if he ever could do it again. _Damn it Draco you idiot! You screwed up big time. Way to impress her by calling her the exact name you just apologized to her about._

"Well, that didn't go as I had planned," whimpered Draco.

Draco returned to his seat with Crabbe and Goyle who were both eating Chocolate Frogs. He sat by the window and stared out it for a while. _"Maybe I shouldn't try anymore. I've probably ruined my chances back there anyway"._ Draco found himself thinking. "_If only…maybe sometime I could…"_

Moments later he heard voices in the compartment next to them. Curious to hear the commotion, he sat on his knees and pressed his ear against the wall so he could hear better.

"After the meeting he was all like 'I have something to tell you'. When I asked him what it was he proceeded to call me a low life Mudblood and all that hullabaloo," He heard Hermione say.

"Typical Malfoy it sounds like. He's really got something wrong with him, Hermione. Don't let him get to you," Harry told her reassuringly.

"Yeah he's a stupid git!" exclaimed Ron, loudly. Then even louder, "We know your listening Malfoy! So you know what, you're a stupid low life git! You need to go and get a life!"

"Ron, shut up! You're going to get us a detention before we even get to school," Harry announced nervously.

Draco hearing this seized the opportunity to go over to the next compartment.

"Yeah Weasley you might want to watch your back this year! I have been made Head Boy!"

"Yeah? Well," muttered Ron. Realizing what he could have done to Harry and him, he took Harry's words and ended it there.

"Ha-ha, you don't even have a come back!" Draco replied, triumphantly.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, Hermione is Head Girl. Don't abuse your power because she can report you to Dumbledore!" said Harry. There was a dead silence suddenly in the compartment, until Draco broke the silence.

"Right Potter, how can I be reported to a dead guy?"

"He can't really be dead, I over heard someone in the order say that as long as Fawks, his Phoenix, was alive he would be alive." Harry said hopefully. Realizing no one believed him, he felt a somber feeling strike up in the room.

"Oh, Harry, we had the funeral at the end of last term remember," Hermione told Harry, sympathetically, wishing he'd take in what she said to heart.

"Well, even still I will report you to the proper authorities Malfoy!" Harry stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Humph," was all Draco could say. He knew he was once again defeated but the Famous Trio and returned to his seat.

Minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts Station, he got up and went to supervise the loading of the carriages with Hermione. He glanced at her and smiled. She just rolled her eyes as she directed a first year towards Hagrid, who was saying, "Firs years over 'ere!"

After the last of the students were loaded into the carriages, Draco proceeded to climb into one when he noticed the creatures that were pulling them. He could have sworn they hadn't been there before. Hermione stood next to him and appeared to be looking in the same direction. "They're thestrals, you can only see them if you have seen another person die," She said as she climbed into the carriage. Smirking at her know-it-all tone he climbed in after her.

Draco could tell by her expression that she did not fancy riding up to the school in a carriage with him. He didn't blame her, especially after what he had said on the train. He then decided he should try to redeem himself. He realized he was a bit rude earlier after the prefects meeting.

"Err, Hermione?"

"Shut up Malfoy, I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Draco stared at her dumbfounded. Realizing his defeat, he crossed his arms and sat staring out the window.

He began to think about the dream he had on the train. "_If only that were real, why can't I just tell her how I feel about her? I mean, come on, can it really be that hard to say 'hey, Hermione I like you a lot, would you fancy hanging out at Hogsmeade with me?' Ugh, why can't I just get the guts and do it?" _His thoughts then drifted to the events of his six year at Hogwarts,_ "Well, I can see why I couldn't do it. I couldn't even do what the Dark Lord had asked me to do last year. Professor Snape had to do it for me. Is it my fault that I only act mean? I don't think people realize what I have been through this summer. If I had known how much trouble not going through with killing Dumbledore would cause me, I would have never taken the assignment. Granted if I hadn't I would probably be dead. But then again, he did almost kill me, when he found out Snape had to complete my task for me, and he very well could still be looking for me to kill me,"_ He glanced at Hermione who was sitting staring at him as if he had just hexed her or something. He decided he would attempt to engage her in conversation once more, "Why are you staring at me?" he asked promptly.

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out why he-who-must-not-be-named gave you of all people the task to kill Dumbledore when you clearly are not near brave enough to do something like that."

"W-what?" Draco questioned. _How could she know? How did she find out? Are rumors going around already? Does everyone know?_

"You make yourself out to be this big shot. But admit it your all talk and you-"

"Oi! First of all, what are you talking about? Secondly, I asked you why you were staring at me. Not…what you thought of what you THINK I failed to do last term!" Draco waited in anguish of what she might say. _Does she know the truth? No, she couldn't-could she?_ Hermione's voice abruptly stopped his train of thoughts.

"Well, it all comes down to you. The facts that I'm aware of at least; someone said they saw two people running franticly out of Hogwarts toward the Black Forest; Snape's not here this term, and you winced when Harry mentioned Dumbledore, you just think you're doing so well pulling it off, and lets not forget that your father is in fact a Death Eater."

"Right, well first of all Hermione, I think you should get your facts straight before you accuse people," Draco bitterly cut Hermione off. "The two people could have been anyone! And who knows about Snape. And as for my father, you don't know anything! Just because he is a Death Eater, doesn't mean I have to follow his every footstep! You sound just like him! Everyone is always telling me to live out the Malfoy name! Do it its pureblood justice! Then that'd mean I'd have to go to Azkaban too right? Well, guess what I don't want to be a damned Malfoy anymore. I hate being a pureblood, I can't stand holding up the stupid Malfoy image and-"

Draco stopped himself, noticing he was talking out of anger and memories that had haunted him over the summer. He hadn't been able to talk anyone about what has been eating him up inside, and when Hermione mentioned his father, that just seemed to be the last of it. He was so flustered, he found himself almost brought to tears.

Realizing Hermione was stunned that he had almost opened up to her, he looked at his shiny shoes, hoping no tears would fall from his eyes.

"Draco, I-I didn't know," Hermione whispered.

"Didn't know what? There's not a problem, Mudblood, stay out of my business!" Embarrassed that he had opened himself emotionally to Hermione, he rushed off the carriage as soon as he felt it come to a halt.

Draco stormed off toward Hogwarts to finish off his duties leaving Hermione to wonder what the sudden outburst of rage had been about. He was thoroughly surprised at his out burst. He really needed to calm down about everything. He knew he was a Malfoy, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Though, he could easily change the Malfoy image starting with his crush on Hermione.

He continued thinking about what he could do to change the image that the Malfoy family had brought to the world over the last hundred years or so as he ushered first years that were climbing off the boats towards Hagrid.

As the last boat full of first years had emptied and taken off after Hagrid towards the school Draco found himself once more next to Hermione as he walked up the stairs to the school. He didn't chance a look at her, he still felt hot from his out burst on the carriage.

"Malfoy, I-I'm sorry if I offended you back there. I was only trying to figure out what it was you wanted to tell me on the train." Hermione whispered.

Draco didn't say anything as they walked through the doors to the school. As they reached the Great Hall they parted and went to their separate house tables to await the start of term sorting ceremony and feast.

As he sat down at the Slytherin table he noticed Hermione was walking hand in hand with Ron. At the exact moment, she had just so happened to glace back at him. Uncomfortable at their eye lock, Draco gave her a filthy look and mouthed the words '_Filthy Mudblood'_. Hermione shook her head and kept walking with Ron to their seats.

This infuriated Draco, he was losing his chances. He knew he had to do something fast before he lost her completely to Ron Weasley. He was not about to lose Hermione to anyone, especially a Weasley. But then again how could he lose someone he never had in the first place?

_Damn it, why can't I do anything right? I'm such a screw up! Maybe father is right, all those years of him yelling at me were worth it, I can't do anything right._

Draco having been so lost in his thoughts didn't realize Professor McGonagall had entered the hall with the nervous first years at her heels. Draco laughed remembering how he felt when that was him seven years ago.

He looked up at the staff table with a nervous smirk as he saw that both Dumbledore and Snape were gone. The horrifying thoughts of what he had attempted to do last year struck his mind like an old movie film strip; he quickly shook the images from his head. There was a new teacher in Snape's old seat; a small sickly looking figure, Remus Lupin the werewolf, and next to Lupin there was a very strange scraggly looking fellow, Draco shook his head, even without Dumbledore the school picked some weird people for the schools staff. He then returned his attention to the first years, as Filch trotted across the Hall with a three-legged stool and the worn old sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool and waited as the Sorting Hat sung its song:

"_A thousand or more years ago, _

_Our school was founded _

_By four extraordinary wizards,_

_Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff,_

_Salazar Slytherin and Roina Ravenclaw_

_It's my job to sort you lot_

_But where shall I place you…_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__their__, nerve, and chivalry  
set Gryffindor apart;  
you might belong in Hufflepuff,  
where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are  
true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning,  
will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends._

_Try me on and see where you will do best.__"_

The Hall erupted in to applause even though it was the lamest song Draco had heard since he had been at the school. Professor McGonagall then began calling out the names of the first years. One by one they were sorted into their rightful houses. Each student was welcomed into their house with applause and cheers. As the last student, a girl by the name of, Mary Sue Batter was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall then took the Sorting Hat and stool and put it away as Mary Sue Batter hurried over to the Slytherin table.

Everyone stared at the spot where Dumbledore would have once stood up to give his opening speech. They were all curious to see who the new Headmaster or Headmistress was. They then heard a female voice speaking, "Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As you all know we have come a long way in the last year. War has devastated many of our families. We ended last year with a funeral for a very well loved Headmaster. But this year we will start anew."

Draco, in his attempt to hide his nerves from his fellow classmates, rolled his eyes as everyone at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables cheered and applauded. Professor McGonagall was now in Dumbledore's old seat she began speaking again, "As you all may not know I have been given the position of Headmistress," then peering down at the Gryffindor table, "Remus Lupin is now the Gryffindor Head of house and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would like to introduce Professor Minaro Lungusto; he will be taking Professor Snape's place as Potions Master and Slytherin Head of House. I have received the unfortunate news that Severus Snape has been found dead in an abandoned house. The culprit has yet to be found, but sources believe that he who must not be named has something to do with the matter. I will continue my post as Transfiguration teacher in addition to my roll as Headmistress. Now, what is the first day back at Hogwarts without our great feast? Let the feast begin," McGonagall waved her wand and the tables filled with food and drink.

Draco having lost his appetite when he saw Hermione and Ron holding hands sat scowling, with his arms folded, thinking. He was trying desperately to come up with a way to clear things up between them, once and for all and he wanted to win Hermione over. He was not going to lose to Ron Weasley, the weasel he couldn't call him a blood traitor anymore since he himself was planning to become one, he didn't quite care so much anymore about being Pureblooded or Halfblooded or hell, even a Mudblood. In the end we are all the same aren't we? Draco scowled, as much as he believed everyone was equal no matter what their blood stated he still felt a pride in being a Pureblood.

Draco continued sitting there at the table long after everyone had started filing out of the Great Hall due to the fact that he was in deep thought,_ "If only there was some way I could get her to see me as who I really am and not the git she thinks I am,"_ He thought. _"Maybe I could make a love potion, no that's forbidden._ _After all it wouldn't look good for the Head Boy to get expelled for doing something forbidden. But at this point I really don't care if I get expelled. Not like I have much to look forward to."_

He was whipped out of his trance as an unwanted visitor was suddenly tapping Draco, this random taping and prodding was really starting to annoy him everyone seemed to like doing so to him lately. He turned to see who it was. To his astonishment it was Hermione. Draco in his flustered state had no idea what to think or say, and he knew he was sitting there with his mouth half open as if he was about to take a sip of partly gone butterbeer. Hermione didn't seem to pay attention to his lost look and sat down next to him and said, "What were you really trying to tell me on the train Malfoy?"

"What?" He replied still not fully out of his thoughts.

"I said what were you really trying to tell me on the train."

"Oh, umm-"

"_Damn, not again, what to say, what to say?" _Draco sat dry-mouthed as he was ever so desperately wishing to spill out everything he was trying to say before; his feelings, that she's not a dirty Mudblood, and even his issues with his father he'd seem to build up over the summer.

"Hermione, I-" But just as Draco was preparing a speech to the one he owed it to, the red-head was approaching. Ron came scampering into the Great Hall headed directly for Hermione. With a disgusted look once his eyes set upon Draco's, he said, "Hermione, are you coming with us?"

"Yes, coming. Oh and Malfoy, we'll be able to talk later, right?" Hermione got up and left, once again hand and hand with Ron as he snapped around to shot an evil glare and mouth nasty words to Draco as they excited out of the Great Hall.

More annoyed than ever with Ron, he stormed out of the Great Hall moments after they had vanished from his sight. He headed down to the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was. Much to his displeasure the entire house was waiting for him there at the door. He had forgotten to tell the Slytherin Prefects the Common Room password, "Its Dragona Ragosa," he told them in an annoyed tone. The door swung open and everyone filed into the Common Room. Draco, not tired, sat down on the chair closest to the fire.

What seemed like hours past, everyone but him had retreated into the dormitories. Just as Draco was about to turn in himself the perfect plan occurred to him.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed louder than he had anticipated his sudden out burst made several people jump in their paintings.

"Ha! Why didn't I think of this before?" he said excitedly, "I will make something bad happen and then when Hermione gets in harms way I will come to her rescue. I will then become her knight in shining armor! Okay, maybe not a knight in shining armor but at least her rescuer. She will forget all about Weasley! It's brilliant, just brilliant!"

"Ok, so let's see," he said pacing the Common Room, "I could somehow get Harry, Hermione and Ron curious to go into the Room of Requirement and investigate the cabinet that I had repaired last year. Then as they are in there a pair of Death Eaters come out-" he kept pacing as the thoughts rushed into his head.

"But it's not really Death Eaters, I'll have Crabbe and Goyle disguised as Death Eaters. Crabbe and Goyle could stun Potter and Weasley, and I could just happen to hear the trio fighting them, come in the room and hex Crabbe and Goyle and break the cabinet!"

"_Brilliant!"_ Draco thought to himself with a cunning grin on his face. _"And father never thinks I can think up such wonders!"_

Satisfied with his newly formed plan he decided it was time to turn in.

Draco awoke still very pleased with the plan he had come up with the previous night. He approached Crabbe and Goyle as they were finishing dressing themselves, and whispered, "Oi, I need a word, over here in private!"

Dazed and confused, Crabbe and Goyle trotted over to where Draco was standing and listened curiously.

"I need you two to help me scare the living hell out of Potter, Mudblood and Weasel."

"Okay, but what are we going to do?" asked Crabbe loudly.

"Shh!" Draco exclaimed, "Well, remember last year when I was fixing that cabinet in the Room of Requirement?" he paused glancing at both Crabbe and Goyle whom nodded in acknowledgement, then continued, "I want to lure them into the room to investigate the cabinet," seeing the clueless looks on Crabbe and Goyle's faces, he added, "You know, to try and figure out how it works."

"Okay, so where do we come in?" grunted Crabbe trying to whisper.

"You two will dress as a pair of Death Eaters and hide in the cabinet. When they open it you are to grab the Mudblood, carry her away and hide her. Don't harm her in anyway," then he added quickly, "Leave that to me."

"Right so where do we get the Death Eater's cloaks?" asked Goyle dumbfounded, as he was trying to comprehend the random plan Draco has steamed up.

"I've got some of my Father's old ones; we can use a charm to enlarge them so that they will fit you."

"Oi! Wait a minute Draco!" Goyle halted, "What's this all about, anyway? Why do we have to do this when we have no idea what's going on?"

"Because I'm Head Boy, I have the power to write you up, and most of all, because I said so!" Realizing his friends were annoyed, Draco added, "and the Mudblood said something to me after the feast yesterday, I want revenge!"

"Right, well whatever then; I think we've got the gist of it." Goyle said, looking a bit more pleased. Draco knew he always had to give them some way to make them feel like they aren't in total control of him if he wanted to keep them doing deeds for him.

"Okay, can we go eat now? I'm really hungry," Complained Crabbe.

"I suppose, let's go."

They headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they arrived Draco caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione snogging. He muttered to himself, "Sick!"

The three of them sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco finished his meal within five minutes and said to Crabbe and Goyle, "Hurry up and eat so we can practice our plan." Not hard for them to accomplish, Crabbe and Goyle wolfed the rest of their food.

Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed that they were eating unusually fast and got a strange feeling that something wasn't right with that picture. He stared at them while they scarfed down their breakfast in complete disgust.

Draco seeing both Crabbe and Goyle had finished quickly got up and left the hall. Crabbe and Goyle raced after him both panting, "Wait up Draco we don't quite understand the plan yet!"

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled over his shoulder as he started up the marble staircase.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "I'll be back I have to use the toilet." He didn't wait for their answer he just got up and ran after the three Slytherins'.

He caught up to them just as they were about to open the door to the Room of Requirement. Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron watching them and steered Crabbe and Goyle down another corridor, Ron followed.

"Draco, why are we going this way?" inquired a confused Goyle.

"Change of plans, we're being followed."

"Oh," Grunted Crabbe as he glanced over his shoulder.

Goyle then pointed out that Ron was hovering around the corner. Draco began telling them that they needed to get to the library to research about the Death Eaters history. Both Crabbe and Goyle had a look of total confusion about them. Draco continued telling them about their false plan of researching Death Eaters so that they could become them. Then Draco stated that once they became Death Eaters they would kill all the Mudbloods starting with Granger.

Ron gaped at them and halted dead in his tracks in shock. He ran back down the corridor to tell Hermione and Harry what he had just heard. When he arrived there Hermione and Harry had already left. He assumed they had gone up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He rushed back through the crowd outside the Great Hall. Ran up past a group of first years, up the staircase and into the Fat Lady's Corridor. He entered the common room very much out of breath.

Confused Hermione and Harry walked over to him and Harry asked, "What's wrong?"


	3. Ron's Warning

**Chapter 3: Ron's Warning**

Ron looked at Hermione with a very concerned and loving expression. He glanced over at Harry who was staring at him with a face begging him to explain his distress.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry repeated.

Ron began, "Well, down at breakfast I noticed that Malfoy ate really fast. I'm talking total scarfage here!"

Harry and Hermione laughed; yet it was cut short when they noticed Ron's serious expression.

"Then I heard him tell Crabbe and Goyle to hurry up so that they could practice their plan," He paused before continuing, "I swear to you they dumped the rest of their plates in their mouths and swallowed without chewing!"

Hermione let out a small grunt of disgust. Harry laughed even harder. Ron was unsure whether they believed his story, so he continued on with his report.

"Then Malfoy got up and started running out of the Great Hall. Seconds later Crabbe and Goyle rolled out after him. Crabbe was still shoveling food in his mouth as he left."

Ron paused long enough for Harry to stop laughing; once Harry saw Ron's face, he held back the rest of his giggles to let the frustrated Ron go on.

"So I got up and followed them," Ron finished.

"Ron! You said you were going to the bathroom!" Hermione exclaimed sounding offended.

"Erm-well, I remembered how you reacted last year when Harry said he thought Draco was up to something and I didn't want to get a long lecture from you about it."

"Oh, for Pete's sake Ron, you're turning into Harry! Am I dating you or him?"

"Oi, don't be acting like that I'm only trying to protect you! Speaking of protection, from now on Hermione I don't want you going anywhere with out me or Harry at your side at all times."

"Okay, why?"

"Umm, well I followed Malfoy up the staircase. As I got closer I saw that they were about to go into the Room of Requirement. I knew from last year that he had repaired that cabinet that let the Death Eaters in," he paused, "Then Malfoy saw me hovering close by and made Crabbe and Goyle go down another corridor."

"Then what happened? I don't see why this requires me being protected." Hermione said in an irritated tone.

"Well, Malfoy proceeded to tell them that they had to go to the library and research Death Eaters and stuff. Then he said that after they figured out how to act and do what they did they were going to kill all Mudbloods," He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, "He said they would start with you, Hermione."

Hermione paused with a confused look upon her face. Searching for an answer, like always, she proceeded with, "Ron, I know, we all know what happened last year-but, according to Harry, who said he saw two people run up to the tower, assuming one of them was Malfoy, we know that he couldn't even kill Dumbledore, so how do you expect him to try to kill me?"

Ron stared at Hermione and shook his head at her in disbelief. _"How could she be on Malfoy's side? I am her bloody boyfriend; none of us even like that ferret, Malfoy."_ Ron was confused at Hermione's explanation, why wouldn't she just agree to be at Ron and Harry's side at all times.

"Well, I believe you Ron. Malfoy is pretty keen to doing bad things, we have to be on the look out and we have to get more details about this plan," Harry stated.

"Yeah!" Ron's confounded face struck excitement when he heard Harry's remark in belief. It was good to know that someone was on his side. They all sat in silence, Hermione more in an anxious mood to end their conversation, for she found the whole lot of it ridiculous. She stared at the two boys both whom were playing with a piece of clothing while they sat thinking.

"_Why can't they just end this, Malfoy could never do anything to me, not after what he said to me while we were on the carriage."_ Breaking Hermione from her thoughts, Harry made a move, as if he had just discovered how to resurrect Dumbledore from the grave.

"Wait! Ron, you said that Malfoy was near the Room of Requirement right?" Harry inquired with an inquisitive expression.

"Err, yeah?"

"Well, you said they went down a different corridor when they saw you."

"Yeah, what's your point, mate?" Ron's face was even more confused at all the questions Harry was asking him. He had no idea what Harry was thinking. Harry had a rock-solid face on while he was sitting in the chair; the same face he had when they were talking about Draco fixing the cabinet. Just when Ron was about to ask another question, seconds later, Harry's voice jolted Ron in shock.

"Malfoy was trying to trick you, to make you believe something different and not their real plan!" Harry's face was lit up; he looked as if he had just solved a great mystery. Ron was putting the puzzle pieces of memories in whole as he added Harry's assumption.

"Yeah, bet that's what the old git was up to!"

Fed up with their trivial games, and realizing the time, Hermione decided to end the boys from their conversation.

"Okay guys! We have to go! We're going to be late for Defense Against the Darks Arts. Professor Lupin won't be happy if we are late for our first lesson!" Hermione warned.

The trio gathered their books and headed for Professor Lupin's class. On their way, Ron and Harry still couldn't help but talk of what they both just discovered. Hermione refused to be part of their conversation; she kept a few steps ahead of them. Once they arrived they sat up at the front of the room. Hermione could hear the boys still chattering, so she glared at the boys, once they saw it, their lips were sealed as if she had put a silencing charm on them.

As they sat down Professor Lupin came into the room. He started reciting his first day of classes' speech. Ron was looking at Hermione in a daze. She was looking directly at Professor Lupin, with her ears open and at the ready, just like her usual self in all classes. As he stared at her he was hoping that nothing will happen to her, to himself he was muttering, "I wish she'd believe me and help us figure out what's going on."

Hermione hearing Ron's muttering looked at him and whispered, "If your thinking about snogging, forget about it, we're in class Ron. Have some respect for Professor Lupin."

Shocked Ron stared at her for a brief moment. He couldn't understand where all of her hostile energy was coming from; he began to wonder if something happened between Malfoy and her during their meeting. _"Nah couldn't be,"_ he thought, as he moved his gaze toward Harry who was motioning at the back of the room. Ron slowly looked and noticed that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at the very back whispering incoherently. Ron again darted his attention to Harry and said, "See their plotting something! I just know it!"

"Yeah, they've got to be!" Harry exclaimed as they turned to look at Draco again.

Draco looked up at Ron seeing him staring at him. He knew they were listening in on him, "Nosey little twits, always in my business." Then to get them off his back, he shouted, "Shouldn't you be snogging with Granger or do you wish to move on to me now?"

"Ugh, you stupid git," Yelled Ron.

Professor Lupin, hearing the remarks looked over at Harry and Ron and says, "Boys, pay attention, please! We have a lot to cover; you can either talk with me in detention or let me move on with your mouths shut." He glared at the two Gryffindors with a stern look and waited for them to settle. Harry and Ron both realized they were with 'Professor' Lupin, and not their friend, outside of Hogwarts; they shut their mouths at his remark.

Professor Lupin went on to discuss the first lesson.

After class, Harry turned to Ron and suggested, "Maybe we should run this by Professor Lupin and see what he thinks about it!" Harry just nodded, still in a ponderous thought of what Draco and his minions could be up to.

Hermione edged towards the door. Ron, seeing her rush away with great celerity, grabbed her arm and said, "Hermione! Please stay!" with a loving yet demanding face.

"Ugh, really Ronald, come off it already!"

Hermione brushed Ron off her arm stood there waiting for him to respond, but he scoffed at what she had to say at his attempt to protector and rushed over to Lupin with Harry. They told Lupin what Ron had over heard Draco saying to Crabbe and Goyle. Lupin rubbed his chin and said, "I appreciate your concern but I really don't think Draco would try attacking someone again especially after last years events."

Annoyed, Harry and Ron turned to leave. Hermione glanced at Lupin and said, "Bye!" Then she quickly hurried after Ron and Harry. As she slipped her hand into Ron's she stated, "There you see. Even Professor Lupin doesn't think anything's up." Ron pretended he didn't hear a word Hermione said and rolled his eyes at Harry, who had a grin on his face.

They headed down to the Great Hall for lunch taking notice of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle's absences at the Slytherin table. Ron and Harry, acting like Crabbe and Goyle, scarfed down their food and got up and started to run off to the Room of Requirement. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand to stop them and tells them, "You two are acting crazy! Just let it go, okay?"

Ron shook her off and hurried after Harry who was already half way up the staircase. Seeing she was defeated Hermione started after them.

As they were getting closer to the Room of Requirement, Hermione, finally having caught up to them grabbed Ron's shoulder and softly asked, "Will you guys stop!"

Annoyed at her for not letting him attempt to try and protect her, Ron then yelled, "Hermione, Please! This is for your own safety, if anything was to happen to you again, like when you were petrified, I don't know what I'd do."

Hermione paused smiling at Ron, then spoke in a loving tone, "That's really sweet Ron, thank you. But I wasn't trying to stop you. I was going to say, before you guys enter the Room of Requirement, shouldn't you investigate more into Draco actual intentions, I mean, for all you know Ron, you could of heard wrong."

Ron looked lovingly into Hermione's eyes and coaxed, "I understand what you are saying but we can not just ignore it and not take action because what if I did hear him correctly?"

"Ron, there's no changing your mind, is there." Hermione laughed.

"Nope," then after a brief pause, "Now, let's get up to the Room of Requirement and see what is going on in there before Draco takes action."

"Alright, let's go then," Hermione replied reluctantly. They all scampered off to head for their destination.

Draco, who was standing nearby listening smirked. He quickly ran off to where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him and said, "Into the Room of Requirement! Their coming! Remember everything we discussed, leave Granger to me!"

Goyle and Crabbe nodded in acknowledgement and took off to where they were ordered. After he saw his friends take off, Draco rushed off and hid near the entrance to the Room of Requirement and eagerly waited for his time to appear.

The Trio, still outside of the entrance of the Room of Requirements, left Hermione growing impatient at the boys; the door wasn't opening with Harry thinking and thinking of a way for it to open. He paced the hallway trying to get the room to appear. "_Do what you did for Draco Malfoy_" Harry thought at the wall. Still nothing happened. They were all annoyed now; there was nothing they could to find out what Draco was up to.

Draco laughed at Harry as he paced the hallway. He thought, _"__Do I really look that stupid when I try to get the door to appear?"_

As Harry was working on getting the door to open, Ron and Hermione were talking.

"Hermione, whatever happens in there, I just want you to know that I really do like you. I've always liked you, ever since the day we all were playing the life-sized Wizards Chess, when Harry had to save that stone." Ron finished and gazed from his shoes to Hermione's eyes with a shy grin.

Hermione hugged Ron and said, "That's sweet Ron, and I like you too. But I really don't think you have to worry much." she paused as she let go of Ron and went on, "I don't think anything horrible is going to happen."

Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione, and at that moment Harry exclaimed, "Yes! I got it to open!" Ron and Hermione look at Harry startled and notice the wall changing into a door that slides open. The room looked just like it did when Harry opened it last year. Harry slowly walked into the room with caution. Ron and Hermione lovingly glanced at each other then Ron pressed on to the room as Hermione followed.

Draco was steamed with anger after seeing Ron almost kiss Hermione. He hoped his plan would turn out the way he wanted. He prayed that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't mess this up for him.

"Wait until I get my hands on her, she'll never forget who saved her from what she thinks will be her death! She'll have to fall for me and forget all about the twit, Weasel!"

They all walk slowly walk into the room the door slammed shut behind them. Draco waited in a damp sweat, it was now or never; it was his final moment.


	4. The Room of Requirement

**Chapter 4: The Room of Requirement**

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm when the door shut. Ron glanced at her and smiled, happy at the thought that she wanted him to protect her. Ron felt as if he was actually given a chance to prove himself a worthy boyfriend to Hermione. If he was correct in that Draco did indeed have a plan to do something to her, she would believe him and be delighted that he saved her; he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

He felt a chilled prickle and the tiny hairs at the back of his neck were at stand, he was beginning to feel nervous as they crept into the room. None of them had any idea of what was in store for them, yet striving on each others will-power, they all kept on to finding out.

The trio walked around, wands at ready looking for the cabinet. There were all kinds of buried treasures in the room, some of which they could recall from their last visit, and some very new things. Ron stumbled across an old tiara like head gear sitting on a shelf. It there was so much dust covering it, he couldn't make out the embedded, yet faded markings upon it. He shrugged and gave up on his try to read it and then moved along side Harry, who found a bunch of old, robes.

"Must have been from previous students, they look a bit outdated."

"Yeah, more like a LOT out of date!" Ron noticed the ruffles around the collar and edges of the robes; it reminded him of his old Yule Ball robes. "Ugh, I can understand why my date didn't like dancing with me too much; these look just like my old robes for the Yule Ball!"

"That was some get-up you had, mate! Must thank your mum for me, it was a riot to see you dressed like that!"

"Oh shut it you, lets keep looking before Hermione notices we're just standing here."

They put the robes down and continued walking along. Ron caught up with Hermione, who spotted the Half-Blood Prince's potion book and laughed, "Remember this old thing? I was so furious when you made the Draught of the Living Death better than I did; I had no idea what you did to make it correctly!"

She showed it to Harry, who scoffed at the memories related to the book. "Yeah, that was pretty funny." he mentioned and threw it across the room. It hit a rather large cabinet with a loud deafening thud.

"Harry, be careful!" Hermione cried in alarm.

Smiling awkwardly at Hermione, Harry edged towards the cabinet and examined the familiar thing, "This is the cabinet we're looking for. I don't see-"

Harry was cut off mid sentence because the door of the cabinet had swung open and hit Harry in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Death Eaters came storming out with their wands directly aimed at the two left standing. Ron stood, wide-eyed gazing at them in horror.

Hermione screamed as the Death Eaters started towards them, wands at ready. Ron, hearing her screams had nothing in his head but _"Protect Hermione"_.

He dashed in front of Hermione ready to defend her to the best of his ability. He pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters, thinking as fast as he could for a spell to fiercely harm his enemies.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, the only spell he could muster up.

His hex bounced off the wall, missing the Death Eater, leaving Ron at open will to be harmed. "Expelliarmus!" yelled one of the Death Eaters. Ron's wand flew away from him. Alarmed, yet still stood his ground in front of Hermione, determined not to let them harm her. _"Damn it! I can't let anything happen to her! I've got to keep her safe!"_ Ron thought, glancing from Hermione to the Death Eaters, trying to devise a plan.

"You stay away from her you filthy bastards!" he hollered at the Death Eaters. One of them laughed and raised their wand at Ron.

"Perificus Totalaus!" shouted one of the Death Eaters. The bolt of light shot out of the wand and at Ron, making him ridged and falling hard to the floor.

Hermione gasped in horror as she looked from passed out Harry to stiff Ronald, seeing she was alone, she tried to keep calm. She took her wand out and pointed it at the Death Eater who had attacked Ron. Before she could use the non-verbal charm she was preparing to use her wand flew out of her hand and the room suddenly went black.

"_What's going on? Where's my wand, why can't I see anything? Am…am I…dead? It can't be!"_ Hermione thought as she scrimmaged to figure out what had happened. Just as she thought all was lost, she heard something rustle about.

She could hear the Death Eaters whispering but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Shockingly, she felt warm, but unfamiliar hands reaching under her legs. Before she knew it, her body being dragged across the room; she was terrified. She opened her mouth to scream but found she could not speak.

She thought, I_"Okay so I can't talk that's just great! If only I could see what was going on and maybe then I could get out of this mess." _/I

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

Hermione didn't know who had yelled those hexes but the next thing she knew she heard two loud thuds. Someone lifted her up into a sitting position and kissed her gently on the lips. She thought, I_"This can't be Ron he doesn't kiss this good!"_/I She leaned in to kiss the unknown person again but they had gone out of her reach. Realizing she could move again she thrust her arms out in from of her and grabbed the air searching for her savoir. Someone reached down and took one of her out stretched hands and pulled her to her feet.

The stranger pulled her close and hugged her tight while saying, "Hermione I love you, come find me at the Three Broomsticks during the first Hogsmeade visit this Saturday," Hermione felt the stranger slip his hand into her hand. She grasped it tight.

"_Now I know it's not Ron, his hands are not this soft."_ Hermione thought as she wondered if she should agree with the unknown persons' plans.

Finding her voice she whispered, "Okay, how-how will I know it's you?"

The stranger then spoke again softly, "I will be holding a single rose. Do not be afraid when you see who I am."

"What is your name?"

"I will explain everything at the Three Broomsticks. But, please come alone and umm-"

"Alone and what?"

"Single."

Hermione paused for a moment at what grief it would put Ron though, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't possibly break up with Ron for a complete stranger, though she was very eager to meet her brave knight, so she knew she would think of something and said, "Alright," Hermione exclaimed totally dazed about this stranger's wonderful snogging skill.

"Good, then I will see you Saturday!" The unknown person kissed Hermione once more, hugged her tightly for a moment, then she heard him dash off.

Minute's later Hermione's vision came back. She looked around and saw that she was still in the Room of Requirement. She started searching for Ron and Harry. When she found them Harry was sitting on the floor rubbing his forehead, in agony, where the cabinet had hit him. Ron was muttering incoherently.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked, helping Harry to his feet.

"Yeah," Harry groaned.

"You need to go to the hospital wing Harry. Hermione, I don't care how I'm doing right now, what I need to know is if you are alright?" Ron spilled out in a rush.

"Yes, Ron I am perfectly alright," exclaimed Hermione dreaming of her secret admirer. She then remembered what he had said. _"'Hermione, I love you…' That was a bit nice to hear, I mean, Ron has never said he loved me…"_ She sighed deeply then remembered that she had to be single to meet her man of mystery; she sadly looked at Ron. She then took a deep breath and said, "I don't think we should be together anymore. I think we are better off as friends." Seeing his jaw reaching the floor in total shock she added, "Mainly because I feel like we are leaving Harry out of too many things; I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione held up a hand indicating her word was final. Ron continued staring at Hermione in disbelief for a few more moments but apparently quickly recovered, "So are we going to act as if nothing happened? That we never were together?"

"If that's how you want to look at it," Hermione replied as she headed for the door. "Oh and Harry, get yourself up to the hospital wing, you look dreadful with that black eye and gash on your forehead it's a wonder that your not bleeding to death!" with that she walked out the door, without looking into Ron's eyes.

Ron stood there, still in shock of the sudden break-up. Finally, he turned and looked at Harry and asked, "What did I do wrong? Before we came here everything was fine!"

Harry only grunted in pain as he rubbed his throbbing head.

Realizing how badly Harry was hurt, Ron put aside his bruised ego and helped Harry out of the room to the hospital wing. As they walked to the hospital wing, Hermione's words were replaying in Ron's head like a wicked dream,_ '…I think we are better off as friends…' "Better off as friends, but why? What went wrong?" _Ron's thoughts came to a stop when he came to realize what he thought the problem could be, _"I didn't save her, I let her down."_

Meanwhile back in the Room of Requirement Draco emerged from the corner he had hidden in while the trio left and walked over to the heap of black, "Alright you gits get up." Crabbe and Goyle stood up and removed the black hooded capes and shook their heads to recollect their thoughts.

"So Draco, did we do well?" asked Goyle eagerly.

"Yes! You did excellent!" Draco replied smiling.

"What exactly did you do to the Mudblood?" Crabbe boasted curiously.

"Don't you ever call her a Mudblood!" Draco yelled furiously. Then seeing the looks of shock and suspicion on Crabbe and Goyle's faces, he thought of something else to say to redeem him of an act of protecting Hermione's name, he quickly added; "Only I can call her that!" The boys shrugged in a non-caring manner. Draco didn't bother to explain anything to them of what had happened between Hermione and him.

"Okay, can we go eat dinner now? All this work has made me hungry," Goyle announced.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Alright I suppose."

Crabbe and Goyle quickly ran out of the room happy that the job was finished so they could stuff their faces once more. Draco remained in the room. He stayed there thinking proudly with a large smile across his face.

I_"I can't believe I actually did it! I mean…I finally did it! She left Ron! She's going to meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday."_/I thought Draco, thoroughly satisfied with himself as he stared at the doors on the cabinet where everything he planned worked out. He then had a sudden jolt of memories that scarred his entire summer. He did not want an actual repeat of anything happening again, or even worse, the Dark Lord to enter these doors to find him; he was still on the look after all. With a chilling thought of Lord Voldemort breaking out of the doors and using the killing curse on him, Draco jumped over to the cabinet and ripped off the door. He then knocked it over. I_"There that should keep actual Death Eaters from returning to the school."_/I

He then walked over to the door, smiled dreamily and walked out. The Room of Requirements sealed its walls, removing the traces of the door that was used for the recent battle.


	5. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 5: Hogsmeade**

Draco sat in daunting silence, his plagued mind reeling with uncertainty and frustration. He never would have believed, until this night that writing a bloody letter could be so involved.

_Hermione, writing this is difficult. I don't even know where to begin. I suppose I'll just be blunt: I care about you more than I should-_

_No, that isn't right, _he thought viciously, growing increasingly irritated with himself.

_Hermione,  
I sit here, trying, and failing, to find the proper words to tell you who I am. I know the shock I felt when I admitted to myself how I feel about you would be nothing in comparison to your own reaction. So I refrain from revealing my name, mostly out of pure fear-_

_Ugh, that's stupid. Get a grip. Just be honest. It can't be as hard as it seems._ Draco said to himself, ignoring the fact that he was having an argument with his conscience.

He wadded the parchment and threw it aside. He was determined to make this letter perfect. However, every time he tried, he ended up mentioning Potter or Weasley. He knew that if he insulted them in any way Hermione would know it was he who had the crush on her. He wanted to break it to her slowly and get her to fall for a secret admirer. He just couldn't get it right on paper.

Finally, after a dozen attempts, he had the perfect letter. He folded it neatly, put it in an envelope, and set it in his trunk next to the rose he had bought for her. The Hogsmeade visit was an hour away; he prayed that things would turn out as he was planning.

When the students were released to go to Hogsmeade, Draco walked casually even though he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

As he passed Hermione, Ron, and Harry, he shifted the rose and letter inside his robes so that they couldn't see them. His heart stopped slightly as Hermione glanced at him and rolled her eyes. Draco refused to admit the look hurt him.

Once inside the Three Broomsticks, he walked to the counter.

"Madam Rosmerta, I have a favor to ask you," Draco said anxiously.

"All right then," Madam Rosmerta said rather crossly. She wasn't too fond of Draco due to last year, when he had cursed her.

Looking around cautiously, he spoke in a secretive manner.

"This rose and letter," he said, pulling them out of his robes, "I'm going to set them on a table for a girl." He paused, temporarily unable to hide his trademark glare— but he remembered his mission and hurried to play nice. "So I would appreciate it," he gritted out, falsely sweet, "if you'd make sure they aren't bothered. See to it that the young lady receives them."

Madam Rosmerta hesitated before speaking, clearly remembering Draco's previous foul behavior; but when she spoke; he could tell by the softening look in her eyes that his ever-present Slytherin charm had worked yet again. "Well, I suppose I can do that," she allowed. But then she posed a question which wiped Draco's smug grin clear off his face. "Who will be receiving them, exactly?"

After a tense second in which Draco struggled for the right words, his temper gave way and he forgot to play it cool. "I hardly think that's any business if yours," he spat. "Just make sure they aren't tampered with."

Draco turned, approached the first empty table he saw, and quickly glanced around to make sure there weren't any other Hogwarts students looking his way. He placed the rose and his letter neatly on the table and rushed out to meet Crabbe and Goyle at the Hogs' Head.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were standing outside of Zonko's Joke shop, which Fred and George had just bought.

"Harry, Ron, I'll meet you back here in about an hour, all right I have some things I need to get done," Hermione said as she turned towards the pub.

"Okay, see you later," Harry murmured absentmindedly.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called after her.

"What is it, Ron?" she replied as she spun around to face him.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Ron." She paused to gather the right words.

She breathed deeply. "It's just, I value your friendship, and I don't want to ruin it if we had broken up down the road. Now please, let me go. I need to do something."

"Right then, go, have fun," Ron muttered, as he kicked a rock in his frustration.

Hermione hurried across the street to the Three Broomsticks, hesitating a moment at the door before she pushed it open. Once inside, she looked around for a boy holding a rose, but she didn't see anyone. Her heart sank. Just as she was about to turn and leave, she spotted a table near the back with a rose on it. She smiled and started towards the table, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

She arrived to an obviously abandoned table. Disappointed, she turned to leave, but then spotted the letter. Curious, she opened it. 

_Hermione,_

I find myself being a rather hopeless romantic fool to a person who I never thought someone of my stature could have feelings for. However, over time I have discovered things about you I can no longer resist. Though there are these two, annoying, weak, poor, stupid little things that always seem to get in the way. Now what these two things are is of no relevance, what matters is that I have seen true beauty and I cannot let it go.

I'm sorry we'll be unable to meet face to face today, but soon we will.

Yours forever,  
Anonymous

Intrigued, Hermione put the letter into her pocket. She picked up the rose and smiled as she inhaled its sweet aroma. She sat in the Three Broomsticks, thinking. She was anxious to get his next letter.

She glanced down at her watch realizing that she had been sitting in her seat day dreaming for nearly an hour. Hermione jumped up and rushed out of the store to meet Harry and Ron. She bumped into Draco on her way out and said, "Ugh, watch where you're going, you ferret!"

"Get a life, Mudblood!" Draco yelled. He watched her run across the street towards Harry and Ron. He noticed that she had his rose clutched tightly in her hand. He smirked. His plan was going great so far. Now all he had to do was give her letters on a regular basis and slowly get her to fall for him.

He watched her tell Harry and Ron about the rose and letter. Then, he laughed as she told them about what happened in the Room of Requirement after they were knocked out. He smirked when he saw the shocked look on Ron's face, quickly followed by anger when he realized that was why Hermione had left him. Ron stormed off muttering to himself while Harry stood staring at Hermione in astonishment. Oddly enough, she stood there with a dreamy look on her face.

Satisfied, Draco went in to the Three Broomsticks to ask Madam Rosemerta how Hermione reacted when she saw the rose and letter. "So, what did she do when she saw I wasn't there?"

"Poor girl, looked so disappointed, but once she read that letter you left she brightened up. She sat there daydreaming for nearly an hour before she got up and left," Madam Rosemerta rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Seeing her scowl, Draco hesitated before continuing. "I see. Did she say anything to you?"

"No, but I heard her shout at someone, and the name ferret."

"Yeah, that was me she was talking to," Draco muttered so only Rosemerta could hear.

"Oh, not friends with her then, I suppose?" She hid her grin, slightly amused to see that this disturbed him.

"No, she hates me. That's why I couldn't be here when she read the letter and received the rose."

"Oh, well, I wish you the best," she replied sarcastically, as she tended to a customer.

"Yeah, I wish for more," Draco said absentmindedly. He departed from the Three Broomsticks to start heading back up to the school.

On his way, he played over the day's events in his head. He knew he would have no chance with her, but yet part of him didn't care. That same uncaring part thought she was a disgusting mudblood that didn't deserve his superiority and wealth. But yet, he liked her a lot. He wasn't sure how this whole plan was going to work out but he had a weird feeling he was going to hate it and like it all at the same time.

As he entered the school he continued pondering about Hermione. He loved her bushy hair and for some strange reason he loved the way she called him a ferret, even though he had a traumatizing experience as one in his fourth year. He had never known that ferrets were such vile and disgusting creatures. He shuddered at the mere thought of being a ferret again.

Once inside the Slytherin Common Room Draco threw himself into a chair.

He wasn't so sure if he could get rid of these horrid thoughts about Hermione. Since he had been a young child he has been told that Mudbloods were the filth of the Wizarding world. How had he allowed himself, a Malfoy, and a wealthy pureblood fall so pathetically infatuated with Hermione Granger, a Mudblood, who was most likely poor? He sighed heavily; there obviously was no shaking these thoughts.

He got up from his seat and headed off to bed, hoping that tomorrow would bring a new beginning.


	6. Into The Night

**Chapter 6**: **Into the Night**

Draco groaned and pulled his pillow over his head as the sun poured in through the dormitory window. "_Morning already?_" He rolled out of his bed stretching his stiff arms, he hadn't slept very well. After dressing in his best Sunday clothes he decided to head down for breakfast even though he wasn't remotely hungry.

"Morning Draco!" Pansy cooed as he slid into his usual spot at the Slytherin table. He nodded absentmindedly at her attempts to get his attention. He had found another source of entertainment.

Hermione was telling Lavender and Ginny about Hogsmeade yesterday. He strained his ears to hear them better.

"…and when I got there all I found was a letter and a rose. It was very thoughtful and flattering but had I known he wasn't going to show up I would have gone to the book store instead. There's a book I have been dying to get."

"Do you think he will ever show up to meet you?" Lavender giggled. She appeared to be unnaturally into the idea of Hermione having a secret admirer.

"I don't know really. But, I do hope so," Hermione replied as she twirled the rose in her hand as if it were a prized possession, even though its petals were starting to droop from the lack of water. She obviously hadn't put it down since she had gotten it.

Draco found him self wondering what book Hermione wanted, he thought it would be a nice gift to get her when he sent her his next letter. He leaned closer towards the Gryffindor table. Realizing Pansy's eyes flickered with confusion he rested his chin on his hands to give the appearance that he was tired. She asked him something, he nodded in automatic response not really caring what she had asked.

"What book could you have possibly not read a thousand times already Hermione?" Ginny teased.

"Oh there are many books I haven't read. The one I really want to get is called, Into the Night by Dexter Chinsforth. It's a romance novel."

"I didn't know you liked romance novels!" Lavender squealed, "I have a trunk full of them up in the common room! You can borrow them any time!"

"Thank you, Lav, I think I will head to the library. I have an essay due tomorrow for Muggle Studies."

Hermione got up and left the Great Hall. Draco couldn't help but grin, so his crush liked romance. He could defiantly use this knowledge to his advantage. _"Now all I have to do is send for that book she wants." _He jumped up from the table and rushed out of the Great Hall before Pansy could protest to him not responding to her annoying pleas for his attention.

Draco wasn't sure how he would be able to convince Professor Lungusto to allow him to return to Hogsmeade for the book but he had to try.

"Professor?" Draco called as he stepped inside Minaro Lungusto's dungeon office. Draco was surprised to see that it wasn't as gloomy as it had been when Snape occupied it. There were actually lights hanging from the ceiling.

Glancing briefly up at Draco from a pile of essays, "What is it Draco?"

"I was wondering if I could have a pass to leave grounds for Hogsmeade. I forgot something I needed yesterday."

"I don't normally do things like this on such short notice but if you keep your mouth shut about it I can give you a pass. But it will expire one hour after I sign it," Lungusto snarled as he pulled out the necessary slip for Draco's Hogsmeade visit.

"Thanks Professor," Draco said as he took the parchment and ran out of the room. He knew it would take most of the time to find the book so he had to get there quickly.

Reaching Hogsmeade he glanced briefly at the store names as he ran down the street. Finally finding the bookstore he rushed in, nearly knocking over the store keeper in his rush.

Panting he said, "Ma'am I need to find a book."

"Well my dear you have come to the right store. Can I interest you in a book to help you with your studies?"

"No thank you. I am here to get a book for a friend of mine. Do you have a novel called Into the Night, by Dexter Chinsforth?" Draco asked as he continued trying to catch his breathe.

"I might have a copy in stock. Let me check the back." She slowly turned towards the back of the store. Draco groaned, he didn't have much time left. If his pass expired before he was able to buy the book he would get detention.

Tapping his foot impatiently he stared at his pass as the writing on it began to fade. Just as he was about to give up and make a run for the school grounds the book keeper emerged from the back with a book in her hands.

"How much?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Twenty-six sickles and five knuts, please."

Draco threw a pouch of money onto the counter and said, "Keep the change." He grabbed the book and ran from the store. He knew he had given her way more than she had asked but he didn't have time to count out what he owed.

Once inside Hogwarts grounds Draco slowed his pace to a jog. Curious as to what this book was about he read a few sentences.

"_Tabitha looked up into Darien's eyes as he bent down to kiss her lips. She felt a jolt of electricity pulse through her body as his lips met hers-"_

Appalled he quickly slammed it shut he grunted in disgust. "Ugh, how can girls read this junk?"

As he made his way down the stairs to go to the common room Pansy caught up to him, "Draco where did you run off to this morning? Were you even listening to anything I was telling you at breakfast? What's that book? I didn't know you liked reading. Are you listening to me? Hello? Draco, are you deaf?"

Draco glanced at her and shook his head as he pushed past her into the common room. Once he was in the safety of his own dorm room he pulled a piece of parchment out of his bag, then he grabbed his ink and a quill.

"There that should do it," He said as he put the finishing touches on his newest letter to Hermione. He tucked the letter inside the cover of the book and wrapped it in parchment.

He tucked the package safely into his robes and headed out of the common room to the owlery. Hearing the clock chime noon he knew he had to hurry if he wanted it to get to her for the daily mail delivery.

Quickly putting the package in an owls waiting beak, then turning on his heels he ran to the great hall.

"Mails here," Hermione said as she turned her gaze upwards waiting for her Daily Prophet to fall in front of her.

She grew puzzled when a package landed in front of her along with her daily prophet. "Ginny did your Mum send early Christmas presents?"

"No, I don't think so," Ginny answered in the same puzzled tone Hermione had expressed while she stared at the package in Hermione's hands.

"It doesn't have a return address. Who do you think it's from Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed turning the package over in her hands hoping to find some indication as to whom it might be from.

"No point in trying to figure it out! I say lets open it and see what's inside!" Ginny grinned as her curiosity began to get the best of her.

Hermione nodded, as she began to untie the twine wrapped around the parchment. "Okay, here goes," Hermione whispered as she removed the parchment from the package.

She gasped in astonishment when the book she had been talking about just the day before lay in her hands. "Oh, my goodness Ginny! You and Lavender are the only people I talked to about this book who on earth could have known I wanted it?"

Ginny simply shook her head in shock.

Hermione grinned as she opened the book ready to dive head first into her new book a piece of parchment fell into her lap. Curious she opened it and smiled at that familiar handwriting. "Ginny, it's another letter from _him. _How could he have known about the book?"

"No clue, Hermione, what does the letter say?"

"_My beautiful Hermione,_

_ I must admit I over heard you and your friends talking about this book the other night and couldn't resist getting you a copy! I know how much you love to read, so I took the necessary measures to get a pass to Hogsmeade late last night to get it for you! As you are reading this I am quite possibly watching you from my houses table. No need to try to find me looking, you wouldn't know it was me even if you looked straight at me._

_Anyways my love, I hope you enjoy this book just as much as I surely am enjoying watching you read this letter. If you wish to begin replying to my letters you can put them under the loose floor board just to the left of the owlery door._

_Also, I want you to know I am still not ready to reveal my identity to you. But, please don't fret about it. In time you will know. Right now just isn't the right time for it!_

_I look forward to receiving a letter from you!_

_Forever and secretly yours,_

_Anonymous"_

Hermione looked up from the letter, sneaking a peak around the great hall hoping to catch someone staring at her, with a smile or indication of who her secret admirer was. They only people she noticed looking at her were Ron and Draco. Neither of them had the compassion to be as romantic as her secret admirer did. Sighing heavily, she gathered her things, bid Ginny farewell and headed off to the library to read her book.

Draco sat with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back against the wall; he knew Hermione would try to find him in the sea of students. He had tried not to smirk at her when her eyes passed right over his gazing eyes.

He watched her as she left the Great Hall with her nose buried in her new book. _So, cute reading her book, such a bookworm. _He thought to himself. Just as he was about to get up and leave the great hall himself Pansy's annoying pleas for his attention finally pushed him over board.

"Pansy, Get off! I don't like you. When are you going to realize that? Isn't my obvious ignoring your stupid comments enough to get the point across or do I have to humiliate you in front of our whole house?" Draco shouted as he shoved her hand off of his arm and stormed out of the Great Hall leaving her to sulk in her embarrassment and humiliation.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was going to go. He didn't have any homework this weekend. He wandered the corridors and ended up at the library doors. He peered inside and found Hermione curled up in a chair with her nose buried in her book. Seizing the opportunity to poke a little fun at her he walked up to her chair and knocked her book out of her hands.

"Ugh Malfoy! What was the point of that? Seriously grow up!" Hermione scoffed as she picked her book up off the floor and brushed off some invisible dirt.

Draco chuckled, he knew it was a childish thing to do but for some reason her getting angry was extremely cute to him. "Oh poor Granger, did you drop you stupid little book? What are you reading this time? Is it _I'm an Annoying Mudblood 101?" _ Draco laughed.

Hermione glared at him as she stuffed her book into her bag and stormed out of the library.

Draco grinned as she stormed off. He knew there really was no point to tormenting her so much but it really was the only way he could interact with her right now. He slumped into the chair that had just been occupied by Hermione absentmindedly be inhaled, her scent still lurked on the chair. As he placed his arm on the arm rest he found a piece of parchment folded neatly in the shape of a heart. Curious he glanced around to make sure no one was looking at him he opened it to see what it was.

"_To my secret admirer,_

_ I look forward to more letters, but not nearly as much as I hope to finally see who you are. I have been going crazy trying to guess who you could possibly be. _

_Please, let me know how much longer I will have to wait. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I have hurt a dear friend because of your letters. I know he will soon get over it but it just kills me knowing how badly I am hurting him._

_Maybe, things will be different between my friend and I once I find out who you are. He just doesn't understand how it is possible for me to be falling for someone whose face I have never seen. But, to me it's like a romance novel full of mystery. Who would have thought that I Hermione Granger would ever have an admirer? _

_Anyways, write back soon. I have to go; I am dying to read the book you gave me! Thank you so much for getting it for me! It must have cost a fortune! Once I meet you face to face I will pay you back no matter how much it is!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione"_

Draco folded the parchment up and stuffed it into his pocket. He smiled at the thought of meeting Hermione face to face. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly found himself feeling bad for coming between Hermione and Ron's friendship. He never put thought into it hurting Hermione too.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out a roll of parchment and his quill and began writing her a response to her letter, taking extra precautions not to give himself away since he had been the only other student in the library with her when he knocked her book out of her hands.

Once in the owlery he selected an owl and instructed it to go to her immediately with it. Then realizing the clock was chiming 10'o clock he raced to his room to get some sleep.

Hermione lay curled up in her bed reading when a tapping noise came from her window. She placed the book down on her nightstand and opened the latch to find an owl perched on the sill. It extended its leg to her.

She unrolled the parchment, and patted the owls head to thank it and shut the window as she began to read.

_Hermione,_

_ I found your letter on a chair in the library. It must have fallen out of your bag when you left. I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying the book!_

_As far as your friendship goes, I am sorry to hear that he is being so difficult about you and I's situation. But, no worries love we will soon meet! I don't plan to keep this a secret much longer. I plan on letting you know who I am just before Christmas break._

_Speaking of Christmas break, are you going home for the Holidays or are you staying at school? I looked into it and no other students will be staying behind besides me. So, I was thinking that maybe we could spend the break together in the school._

_Let me know if you would like to do that! I know it's getting late but please send the owl back with your response!_

_Forever yours,_

_Anonymous_

This was finally her chance to meet him! Christmas break was just days away, but she had already written her parents telling them she would be arriving home for the holidays. Torn between the two options she finally decided to tell her parents that she wished to stay at school over the break to get some research for a class done.

After writing her letter to her parents and her response to her secret admirer she tip toed over to the boys' dorm, since the owl had long since left for the owlery, knocked softly and whispered, "Harry!"

The door swung open and Harry stood there shocked to see Hermione standing in front of him, "What's up Hermione?" he said groggily.

"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak. I have some letters to send out."

"Okay, one sec." Harry said as he shut the door. A few minutes later he returned with the cloak and said, "Just keep it tonight and give it back in the morning, night Hermione."

"Night Harry!" She said as she threw the cloak over her head and headed for the owlery.

Draco nearly fell out of his bed when he heard tapping on the window next to his bed. "What the bloody hell?" He muttered as he threw off his covers and shuffled over to the window. He was surprised to see an owl extending its leg to him with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. After untying the letter he shooed the owl away.

_I would love to spend Christmas Break with you!_

_-Hermione_

"Well, that was short and simple." Draco whispered to himself as he tucked the letter into his nightstand drawer. He the collapsed back onto his bed, he lay there with a smile stretched across his face. He was suddenly very glad that as head boy he had the privilege of having his own quarters. He didn't have to worry about other Slytherin's seeing his stupid smile.


	7. Going Over Board

**Chapter 7: ****Going Overboard**

Hermione walked in silence to her class, it had been several days since she had gotten a letter from her mystery guy. Had he given up on her? Had he changed his mind about Christmas break and forgotten to tell her? She was ripped from her thoughts as Ron came up behind her.

"Hermione, please take me back! I didn't do anything wrong! I can't stand it anymore! This stupid git that is writing to you will never meet you face to face! He is just leading you on! I on the other hand can tell you to your face that I care about you! Please reconsider me!" Ron begged as he followed Hermione to Potions.

"No Ron how many times to do I have to tell you no! I just want to be your friend. Why can't you understand that? Even if I wasn't falling for my secret admirer I wouldn't come back to you. It just wasn't working!" Hermione tried to say as calmly as she could.

"But Hermione! I've always loved you! Please oh please come back to me!" Ron pleased.

"Ugh! No!" Hermione screamed as she picked up her pace. She steered around a corner in attempts to lose Ron. Once she was alone she sat down on the steps.

On his way to Potions Draco noticed Hermione sitting on a step reading the book he'd gotten her. He glanced at her and laughed softly as he passed her.

"What are you laughing about Malfoy?" Hermione yelled as she jumped up with her wand pointed at his face.

"What?" Draco stammered, what was she so heated about? He wondered. He took a step back from her wand. "Easy there Granger, you don't want to do anything stupid."

"Why does every boy have to be so pig-headed and stupid? What, Draco, what? I'm reading. Yes, I know. I'm a bookworm and-"

"Uhh, Granger," He said. _What the hell? All I did was laugh!_

"I'm a filthy mudblood whose nose is always in books because that's all I live for-" Hermione huffed out in one breathe still pointing her wand at Draco's face.

_What the bloody hell is she going off on me for?_

**"-**what more could you possibly say, I've heard it all! Why don't you, and as a matter of fact the _rest_ of the boys in this world, grow a backbone and leave me alone."

"Umm, Granger," Draco tried to get a word in.

"And lastly, what the bloody hell are you laughing at Malfoy?" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled as he turned to walk away.

"W-what?" Hermione exclaimed as she watched Draco's retreating back.

"What on earth was her problem?" Draco asked himself as he sat in potions listening to Professor Lungusto go on and on about some weird potion to cure the hiccups. He pulled out some parchment and began scratching out a letter to Hermione.

As he wrote he could feel someone starring at him, feeling uncomfortable he turned to see who it was and discovered it was Harry. "What Potter?" He spat out.

"Nothing, just wondering how long you are going to keep this act up. You write letters to Hermione telling her how much you care about her and then when she is face to face with you, you continue to insult her," Harry whispered as he moved to the empty seat next to Draco.

"Well, Potter for one I plan to tell her who I am over the Holiday break if you must know."

"Good because I don't know how much longer I can avoid telling her. You know she's going to freak when she finds out it's been you all this time. All your hard work will be ruined. Chances are she will walk away calling you a name and that will be the end of it." Harry teased.

"I am willing to take that risk Potter now if you don't mind I have to finish this letter. Oh and how the hell did you know it was me?"

"I've seen you run off to the owlery many times. I also saw the smile on your face when she opened that book." Harry smirked.

"Oh," Draco replied as he continued his letter.

Hermione sat in her Advanced Muggle Studies class writing her secret admirer a new letter, hoping he could provide her with the sympathy she so desperately needed right now. He seemed to be the only guy in the school that hadn't gone completely mental recently. Normally, she would just talk to Harry but Ron is always with him.

After class she headed for the owlery. As she was lifting up the loose floor board she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Dropping the floor board and stuffing the letter in her pocket she tried to act like she was trying to pick an owl.

She froze when Draco walked into the owlery. Draco stopped and stared at her not sure what to do. He knew if he sent the letter now the owl would fly straight to her which would ruin everything. He bit his lower lip as he thought of a plan to possibly get her to leave. He enjoyed watching her squirm from his presence.

"So, Granger what are you doing up here? It's not like you have someone to write to," He sneered, quite pleased, yet disgusted with himself at the same time.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, if you must know I have a secret admirer that cares deeply about me. And for your information I am sending him a letter now. So if you don't mind your own business I just might have to write him a letter telling him about how immature and stupid you are. Maybe, he will jump you at the next Hogsmeade visit," Hermione scoffed.

Draco raised his eyebrows, words had escaped him, what could he possibly say to that? The thought of him jumping himself was rather amusing. He smiled and walked away from Hermione to look for a decent owl to send his letter.

Surprised that he didn't retaliate Hermione shook her head as she made sure Malfoy wasn't watching her as she lifted up the floor board, it creaked loudly causing her to glance uneasily at Draco with every movement she made. Shoving the letter quickly inside and dropping the board she ran out of the owlery nearly slipping on the ice as she franticly tried to get away from him.

Draco waited until her fading footsteps could no longer be heard before he turned around. He lifted the floor board to find her letter, he smiled. He was really beginning to like the whole mystery guy thing he was playing at. He put her letter into his pocket and beckoned to an owl. A dusty brown owl came to his side; it turned its head to one side and stretched out its leg ready for its job. He patted the owl gently on the head and tied the letter to its leg. He watched the owl soar out the window towards the school before he left the owlery.

He walked slowly down the owlery steps turning Hermione's letter over in his pocket. He eventually found his way into the courtyard and collapsed under a tree to read the letter.

_I don't know how much longer I can take all this drama. It seems as if all the boys in the school have gone completely and totally mental these days. Ron won't leave me alone about our break up, he insists he didn't do anything wrong and demands that I take him back. He's also saying that you are never going to reveal your identity me and that I should forget about you. Part of me wants to agree with him but like I said before the whole idea of a secret admirer is intriguing and romantic to me. He's a dear friend to me and all but I just don't see myself with him on a relationship level. Is that really so wrong? He sure means to make me feel like it is._

_On top of that Draco Malfoy won't leave me alone. He knocked the book you got me out of my hands the other day. Then earlier today he walked past me and started laughing at me. I don't really know why but I went off on him. As weird as it sounds it felt good to yell at him. No, he didn't deserve it. I was actually surprised that he didn't insult me after I yelled at him he just stood there staring at me as I walked away. Actually now that I think about it he hasn't been insulting me or making fun of me as much as he usually does this term. I wonder why?_

_Anyways, enough about Malfoy, I'm on the verge of a melt down here, seems like you are the only person I can vent to these days. I hope you don't mind that I am venting to you about everything! I have to go; I can't write anymore, my eyes are getting all blotchy from crying. Yes, I have been crying, seems all I am capable of these days._

_I finished the book! Thanks again!_

_-Hermione_

Draco frowned as he folded up Hermione's letter and tucked it into his pocket. He wanted more than anything to waltz up to her and comfort her. But, he knew he couldn't because she would freak out. He wondered if he should push their meeting up a few weeks. No, he couldn't do that it would tear her apart. She was an emotional mess and if she found out now she would be crushed more than she already was from everything that was going on in her life. He felt terrible knowing that he was the cause of the majority of her situation.

He laid his head back on the tree and crossed his arms.

Hermione sat on her bed with her face buried in her pillow crying. She felt so lost these days. She missed sharing a room with Lavender and the other girls in her year. They always knew what to say in situations like these.

Just as she was about to cry herself to sleep a familiar tapping came from the window sill, over come with a sudden happiness she ran to the window and quickly took the letter from the owls leg.

_Hermione,_

_I am glad you want to spend Christmas with me! I've noticed over the last few days that you have been really down and depressed. I really wish I could help cheer you up a bit._

_I am sorry I haven't written to you in a while, my studies have been keeping me busy._

_Just remember to do one thing for me…Smile!_

_-Yours Forever,_

_Anonymous_

Hermione couldn't help smiling. She lay back down on her bed with the letter clutched in her hands and fell asleep. It wasn't long before another tap interrupted her sleep.

After getting the second letter from the owl she returned to her bed before opening it.

_Hermione my sweet,_

_I never realized how bad things were going for you these days. I knew you were depressed but I had no idea it was this deep. You venting to me is totally okay. I would rather you talk to me about it than anyone else. It oddly makes me happy knowing that you trust me well enough to confide your feelings in me._

_As far as your friend is concerned if he was a true friend he would understand that you don't want to be with him. In time I am sure that he will learn to accept it, but until then I fear that he will continue to pressure you about it. Just try to keep calm about it and continue to explain to him why you don't want to be with him anymore. Try to keep your spirits up. I really enjoy seeing you smiling over this sad missy you have become._

_As for Malfoy, I don't know what to tell you about him. Just ignore him if you must and possibly insult him like you always do. That seems to make him shut his mouth._

_Keep your chin up and remember to smile! And remember, I am always a quill away!_

_Forever yours._

Hermione found herself smiling again as she drifted back to sleep.

Draco paced the corridors that he was assigned to as he thought about everything Hermione was going through. He really felt bad about it, he wanted more than anything to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. But he just didn't know how. He was thankful and extremely nervous that the Holiday break was less than a week away now. He soon would have no one to judge him about his crush on Hermione.

The only thing that worried him now was the thought of how she would react to him being her secret admirer. How could he prepare her for what lay ahead of her? Would him revealing himself to her make things worse or better? He really wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

He continued to patrol his corridors as the clock chimed one. His shift was over, he headed towards the stairs just as his replacement rushed to his side and apologized for being late. Draco shrugged and went down the stairs.

Hermione sat alone in the library studying. She had practically withdrawn from everyone lately. She was so sick of getting into arguments with people that she had just started avoiding everyone all together. She knew it wasn't fair to her friends that weren't pestering her about everything, but she was tired of going off on them for the littlest things. She felt as if the only person she could turn to was her secret admirer.

Hermione was about to turn in for the night when she heard someone come into the library. Turning to see who it was, she scowled to see that it was none other than Malfoy. She prayed that he wasn't going to say anything to her. She just didn't have the strength for another quarrel with him.

"Granger," Draco acknowledged her presence and sat across from her and pulled out his Potions text book.

Slightly shocked that all he said was her last name she said, "Malfoy, what's with you lately? You haven't been insulting me and making fun of me like you always do."

Draco looked up from his textbook and said, "Well, I know it's out of character for me but I figured I should lay off a bit. It seems your going through a lot lately. I don't want to be the one to push you over the edge and get my head blown off or something."

Hermione found herself smiling at Draco's response. "Thanks Malfoy, I know you probably don't care but I appreciate it regardless."

Draco hid his smile behind his textbook, "Don't get all weird on me Granger. Now if you don't mind shutting up, I have a potions exam tomorrow that I have to study for. I can't absorb knowledge from books like you can."

Hermione didn't answer she just continued studying for her potions exam as well.

Draco, glanced over at Hermione from behind his textbook, he felt bad for her. He knew she was hurting and at this point he didn't care if his being somewhat nice to her gave away his secret. He didn't want to contribute to her depression that she was falling into. Besides, if he was going to pull this off he would have to start practicing being nice to her face to face otherwise the whole terms work would be wasted.

For a brief moment Draco's eyes met Hermione's for some strange reason she smiled at him. Did she know already? He half smiled back out affection towards her without realizing it until she got a surprised look on her face. He quickly tried to force a scowl on his face and stared at the text on his book.

"You know Malfoy, perhaps we would get a bit more studying done if we studied together," Hermione said after a few awkward moments.

_What? Study together, she has to know now. Or perhaps she's just being nice because I am being nice. What the hell do I do? _"Uh, alright. Just don't get used to studying together." _Wow, Draco you're a moron that sounded stupid._

Hermione didn't say anything as she pushed her chair next to Draco's. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes; tears were at the brim of her eyes. "Granger, are you sure you want to study? You look, I don't know depressed?"

Hermione looked at him as tears started rolling down her cheeks and disappearing under her chin. He desperately wanted to reach over and wipe them from her eyes. It took everything inside him to keep his hand from flying up to her face. "I-I just don't know what t-t-to do any-mo-o-re!" She whimpered as her she brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed into her arms.

Draco sat there dumbfounded, he knew he couldn't comfort her, but he wanted to more than anything. He listened as she sobbed for hours.

He glanced at her because she had stopped crying. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I don't know." She said without looking at him.

He didn't say anything. They both sat in total silence.


	8. The Downfall of the Trio

**Chapter 8: Downfall of the Trio**

Hermione woke up realizing she had fallen asleep while studying in the library. As she stretched she noticed that Draco's arm was wrapped around her. She stood quickly, not sure whether to be freaked out or not; staring at him debating weather she should wake him or not. She really had appreciated his kindness towards her last night; she wasn't sure if awaking him would ruin it and if she did wake him should she tell him she woke with his arms wrapped around her?

Deciding it was best to wake him, but not tell him what happened; she knelt in front of him and gently nudged his arm. "Draco, we fell asleep in here last night. We have to get going to our potions exam. Please wake up!"

Draco slowly opened his eyes and found Hermione's lips right next to his. The sudden urge to kiss her pulsated through his body. He fought it with all his might, when he realized he was going to lose the fight he stood up and stretched then muttered, Morning Granger, ready for the exam?"

Hermione smiled, "I hope so, are you?" She gathered her things and left the library. Draco stuffed his books into his bag. He wanted to slap himself for almost kissing her, but the thought of touching her lips made him smile.

He headed off to potions for the exam with a huge grin etched across his face not caring if anyone noticed.

Ron, meanwhile, had become quite fed up with Hermione fawning over this guy she didn't know how and how she ranted on about the letters. He knew she was in love with him, but he was furious at her because she kept on denying it when he asked her.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire talking about Quidditch when Hermione ran in and panted, "Another letter! It's the first one I have gotten in a few days! It arrived right after our potions exam."

Harry looked up. "You like him, don't you?" he said.

"Oh don't be so silly, Harry, I couldn't possibly like someone that I don't know. Once I meet him, then I'll decide what I think about him," Hermione lied; she knew Harry was right, she had fallen in love with her mystery guy.

"How can you stand there and say that you're not falling for this anonymous guy! You're totally head-over-heels for this git and you're trying to deny it! Stop being so stuck in your know-it-all ego and admit that you're actually starting to love this twit!" Ron yelled, fed up with all the nonsense.

Hermione stared at Ron in anger and hurt before running off to her dorm. Harry glanced over at Ron and noticed that he was staring at the ground, trying to hide how upset he was from everyone.

"Uh, Ron?" Ron looked at Harry and he was angry. He was red in the face from embarrassment and how Hermione felt about the 'secret admirer'.

"Why is she doing this? If she still wanted to be my friend, you'd think she'd be a little more secretive about this stupid git. I hate girls sometimes," Ron growled.

Harry just stood there shocked. "Neither of them would want to be dramatic now, would they?"

Hermione emerged from the head girl dorm an hour later, pretending as if her eyes weren't pink from wiping them before she could cry.

"We better get going or well be late for the Defense exam," she said to Harry as he walked over to her.

"Okay, just let me get Ron."

"Humph! I'll just meet you there!" Hermione stormed out of the common room.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically as he headed up the stairs to get Ron.

"Hey Ron, come on, we're going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Get your things."

"Yeah, okay."

Ron still looked grumpy but Harry wasn't going to press it incase of another blow up.

Ron and Harry departed from the common room and headed off for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Upon arrival, they noticed that Hermione was sitting towards the back of the room. Harry found that odd because she always took the front seat so the teachers could see her hand fly up in the air to answer a question. Ron sat at the back of the room on the opposite side from Hermione.

Harry stood there at the door, not sure what to do or where to sit because both Hermione and Ron motioned for him to sit by them. Since he couldn't decide who to sit by, he chose the back row as well but the seat he chose happened to be next to Draco. Which, to his dismay, was the only seat open that wasn't near Ron or Hermione.

Draco gave Harry a dirty look as he sat down next to him. Harry turned to him and returned the dirty look.

"Look Malfoy, I don't like sitting near you any more than you like sitting near me. Just deal with it for this exam."

"Whatever, Potter, but why aren't you sitting with your usual crowd? Has your happy little trio broken up?"

"Like you need to know, we're just disagreeing over something," Harry snapped, trying to be evasive.

"Touchy, touchy!"

"Shut up, Malfoy, why are you so interested anyway?"

"I never said I was. I'm just looking to make conversation since I obviously have to sit by you," Draco replied with just as much snappiness as Harry.

"Ugh, whatever Malfoy, you-" Harry stopped talking because Draco was staring at someone. He turned in the direction of where Draco was staring and Hermione was there. Shocked, Harry laughed.

"What's so funny, Potter?"

"I thought you didn't like 'Mudbloods'? Whoops, my mistake, you don't like them, you simply just like looking at Hermione."

"I am not, that is disgusting, Potter!" Draco whispered, trying to sound appalled.

"Oh, but I think you are!" Harry pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Draco..

"You already know my secret so come off it Potter!" Draco stuttered.

"What, don't want the world to know about it?" Harry teased.

"I don't care Potter, go a head run off and tell everyone that it's me," Draco scowled. Did he really not care any more if the world found out?

"So you really wouldn't care if I told people?" Harry asked, getting a little louder with each word but not enough for others to hear.

"Shut up, Potter! Look, I might have written those letters and sent her the flowers. Well, if it will get you off my case the fine go tell everyone," Draco whispered. Harry burst out laughing.

Professor Lupin looked up. "Is there something you'd like to share with us all, boys? I'm sure it's more entertaining than the exam you're supposed to be taking." Their teacher looked quite amused though he was trying to be serious.

"I don't professor, but why don't you ask Malfoy, I'm sure he has something to say," Harry chuckled.

Lupin looked at Draco who was whiter than normal and asked, "Well, Mr Malfoy?"

"I uh, I-I well," Draco stuttered.

"Very nice, can we continue with the exam in silence then?"

"Yes Professor," both Harry and Draco replied. Harry was still laughing. He turned towards Ron who apparently wanted to know what happened and Harry mouthed, "He's just being a git like always." Ron nodded and returned his attention to his exam, trying hard to concentrate because he knew he wouldn't be getting Hermione's help anymore.

"Malfoy, I'm not telling anyone unless your give me a reason to tell," Harry whispered.

The bell rang and the class filtered out so Harry caught up with Hermione. He was going to tell her who was sending her all the stuff when a girl ran up to her and handed her a rose that had a note attached to it. She read it out loud.

"_Hermione my sweet, _

_Keep smiling! Don't let people get to you especially Ron. _

_Signed, your secret admirer"_

Ron overheard her reading the letter to Harry and pushed his way between them. He cast Hermione an evil look and walked ahead of them up the staircase. Hermione could have sworn she heard him swear at her under his breath.

Inside the common room, Harry found Ron waiting for him, or so he thought. As soon as Hermione walked in, Ron started at her.

"Hermione, what have I done wrong to make you not like me? Didn't you think that maybe this could be some stupid first-year?"

"Ron, I still like you, I just want to go back to the way things were before we started dating. And for your information, Ron, my secret admirer has handwriting the standard of an eighteen-year-old, not a first year."

"Your secret admirer, are you listening to yourself, the way you're saying that as if he's some god? Bloody hell, Hermione, I'm in love with you, but yet you won't admit you are falling for some idiot you don't EVEN BLOODY KNOW!"

Hermione held back the tears that were forming in her furious eyes as she stared at Ron.

"Yes, Ron, I'm falling for an unknown git! I won't deny it anymore and I don't know why but I just am, okay! Get over it and leave it alone, if you were a true friend you would understand and accept it!" She went to turn away, changed her mind, and yelled with wand in hand, "_Ferula_!" Ron was suddenly bandaged up from head to toe and Hermione stuck her nose up in triumph before stalking away.

Harry stood there, shocked at what had just happened before using the counter-curse on Ron. He looked at his friend who was red in the face when Harry realised that the entire Gryffindor house had seen what just happened.

"Colin, put the camera away," Harry sighed, glaring at everyone who was staring in the process. They all quickly turned away and acted as if they hadn't seen a thing, even if they were whispering about it to each other.

"C'mon mate," Harry breathed. Ron followed Harry and sat but he didn't talk, he just sat there with his arms folded, scowling into the fire, maddened at the fact that she still wouldn't date him.

Hermione sat on her bed crying. She was so sick of all the drama that was going on. Why was her friendship with Ron going so horribly? Why couldn't he understand that she didn't want to be with him? Wiping her eyes she pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing a letter.


	9. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 9: Eavesdropping**

_I just can't handle anymore drama! Please, tell me who you are now instead of the day before Christmas break! I really need someone to be there for me that can be near me face to face. I don't care who you are at this point. Hell, I wouldn't mind if you were Malfoy at this point. At least he hasn't been driving me insane like everyone else has been._

_So, who ever you are please don't be scared to tell me who you really are. I won't get upset. I promise!_

_-Hermione_

Draco folded the letter and put it in his nightstand drawer. Hermione must be really upset to admit to not care if it was him or not. He wanted more than anything to tell her the truth but for some reason he couldn't not yet anyways, the timing wasn't right.

Three days left to Christmas break, she could surly wait three days. He left his room to go to the great hall, but quickly decided not to when he noticed Pansy sitting at the Slytherin table obviously waiting for him. So, instead he roamed the corridors. He didn't care where he was going.

When he finally looked around to see where he had wandered he found himself in the library, just as he was about to leave he over heard Hermione talking to Ginny. Pleased and amused to find that they are talking about him again. He quite liked being the topic.

Draco quickly hid behind a bookshelf close enough to them so that he could hear what they were saying.

"I just can't take it anymore Ginny! Ron is driving me crazy and for some weird reason Malfoy hasn't been insulting me. It's like all the boys have gone crazy or something. If I don't find out who my secret admirer is soon I seriously am going to have a mental break down. I get that he's scared to reveal himself but I could really use a comforting embrace from him like the one I got that day those Dementors attacked us in the room of requirement." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Well, I really don't know what to do about Ron. He's just so irritating. He keeps asking me to talk to you for him and I tell him to drop it but he never does. Maybe, he will finally let it go when mystery guy comes out into the open." Ginny replied.

Draco strained his ears to hear more, but discovered the girls had fallen silent. Panicking he leapt out from behind the book shelf and ended up knocking Hermione over.

"Malfoy what the hell?" Hermione shrieked.

"Ugh you stupid Mudblood watch where your going!"

Tears whelmed up in Hermione's eyes as she stared up at Draco.

"Malfoy you idiot, watch where your going!" Ginny yelled as she helped Hermione to her feet, Hermione mumbling, "You clumsy git," in between her sobs.

"What no snappy come back; like you filthy cockroach or any other fancy name you enjoy making up for me?" Draco teased.

"I simply don't have the strength to argue or fight with boys anymore, Draco," Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her already stained cheeks. Her face looked as if she hadn't stopped crying for days. She looked even worse than she had last night.

"Trouble in paradise, Granger?" Draco teased.

"What do you care about it for Malfoy?" Ginny scowled.

"Well, if you must know Malfoy, I am having an extremely difficult time with Ron, he's picking fights constantly begging me to take him back and my secret admirer won't reveal himself and-" Hermione spilled.

Draco listened very pleased that she was actually confiding in him about things that were going on. But he quickly realized that she shouldn't be. "Whoa, Granger, that was a rhetorical question. I don't actually care or want to hear your life story! As amusing as it is to hear about your pathetic life I don't have the time or patience to hear it."

"Well, if you don't want to know, don't go poking your nose in places it shouldn't be!" She turned and walked out of the library with Ginny sticking her tongue at him.

"I've got a feeling your week will get better," He called after Hermione's retreating back, not realizing he had actually said it loud enough for her to hear.

Once he was sure that she wasn't coming back into the library he sat down to write her a letter. He wished he could have listened to everything that she was trying to tell him but it just didn't seem right to be poking around in her business when she didn't know it was him that was sending her the letters.

Hermione lay on her bed with her face buried in her pillow sobbing, as the clock chimed two in the afternoon. Regretfully she got up dragging her feet, not bothering to wipe her tear stained eyes. She just didn't see a point in hiding her tears anymore. They never stopped flowing now.

She had never felt so down and depressed in her life. Christmas break couldn't come any slower than it already was. With just four days left it felt like years. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the common room towards Transfiguration. Her last exam before the break, she hadn't even studied for it. She knew it was out of character for her but she just didn't have the will power or strength to do much of anything.

Entering the classroom she threw her bag on the floor and lay her head down on the first desk she found. _If only he would send me a letter. Perhaps he could brighten my day just a bit. _She thought as the tears started flowing again.

"You have two hours to complete your exams, when you finish please place them at the corner of my desk. I have some duties to attend to outside of the class room today." McGonagall instructed as she passed out the exam papers. As she passed Hermione's desk she placed a hand on her back and said, "Granger, if you need to talk to someone feel free to stop by my office, at any time."

Hermione nodded since she was incapable of words. She scanned the room and noticed Harry and Ron were sitting together, most likely copying off of each other, knowing those two they didn't study. She smiled, remembering all the times she forced them to study when they begged her to let them copy off of her.

As she continued to scan the room her eyes met those of another, eyes that generally weren't as soft as they were now. They were filled with sympathy and compassion. But how could eyes like those belong to Malfoy? Was there a chance that her mystery guy was Malfoy after all? He did act stranger than usual around her for the better part of the term. Or was it just her longing to be comforted that she found comfort in those gray eyes? Regretfully she ripped he eyes away from his and turned her attention to her exam.

Draco couldn't believe Hermione had locked eyes with him for so long. It felt almost as if she was staring into his heart and soul. He couldn't let go of the image her face gave him, so much pain, sorrow and depression was etched into her face. Her eyes had told him the story of their woes and it hurt him knowing that he couldn't do anything about it at the present time.

He finished his exam quickly not really caring if he had answered the questions correctly or not. He had to finish the letter he had started writing in the library and give it to her. She needed to smile just once; or did he need to see her smile?

After completing the letter he walked up to McGonagall's desk and tossed his parchment where it belonged then after quickly scanning the room to make sure no one was paying him any attention he muttered a spell to Hermione's letter and quickly left the room.

Hermione looked up from her exam when she heard a soft fluttering noise near her ear. Instinctively she brushed it away, but quickly looked up at the source when her hand met parchment instead of what she thought had merely been a fly. She cautiously grabbed the fluttering parchment and opened it.

To her surprise it was a letter. Someone in this room was her mystery guy. She looked around the room to see if anyone was looking her way but found she was the only student remaining, even Harry and Ron had turned in their exam and left.

_Hermione,_

_I decided I should write you a new letter since I haven't written to you for a couple days.__ I know you're feeling blue. You don't have to change yourself or try to be someone else. You are perfect just the way you are. You don't have to hide the way you feel all you've got to do is let yourself be real._

I can see the colors shining in your eyes, let it show everywhere that you go, be the one you're born to be, you're beautiful. One day you're smiling bright next day you don't feel right well everything is just a part of you set your spirit free you can fly on your own dreams you're as true as the heart in you.

_I'm not sure what more I can tell you at this time other than how I truly feel about you. I hope that it can bring a smile to your beautiful face._

_All the love in the world, couldn't ever express the feelings that I have for you.  
Not being able to see you face to face really tares me apart. I think about you day and night. If I could be with anyone in this world it would be with you. _

_Forever Yours,_

_D._

_p.s. Yes, I decided it was time to give you a small clue to who I really am. I hope that it gives you a shred of hope and brightens your day knowing your one step closer to knowing who I am._

Hermione stared at the initial in shock. Right in front of her she had her first clue. Just as he was hoping it did brighten her day and make her smile. Clutching the letter to her chest she placed her exam on McGonagall's desk and walked out of the class room.


	10. Butter Beer Rumors

**Chapter 10: Butter Beer Rumors**

Hermione awoke with a new bounce in her walk. She felt a lot happier after reading her new letter. She knew he was sweet and romantic but she had never imagined he could take it that far. Knowing that somewhere in his name there was D as the first initial gave her some sort of hope knowing she was closer to finding out who he was. She didn't care if it was a first, middle or last name initial; it was her clue, her clue to her secret admirer!

"Good morning Ron!" Hermione chimed as she skipped into the common room.

"Well, hey Hermione! What's got you so happy this morning?" Ron responded thrilled to see her in a good mood again.

"Oh, last night I got another letter and he finally gave me a clue, though it is small, but its one step closer to figuring out who he is!" Hermione smiled as she sprinted out of the common room to the great hall.

Ron's face turned nearly as red as his hair, "Harry! What the bloody hell does that git have that I don't?"

"Ron, it doesn't matter anymore it's done and over. Let's go have some fun. It's the last weekend before Christmas break, let's go get the guys and have some butter beers in the room of requirements!" Harry replied as he pulled Ron to his feet.

Ron nodded and walked towards the corridor that the room usually appeared in. He thought long and hard about a room filled with butter beers and comfy chairs. Before long the door appeared and swung open.

When he entered it was filled from floor ceiling with kegs full of butter beer. He threw himself on a chair and grabbed a mug full of butter beer. He was already on his fourth when Harry came into the room with Neville, Dean, and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor boys.

"Now, the goal here tonight guys, is to get Ron out of this funk he has been in for so long about Hermione." Harry explained, "Remember have fun and don't drink more than you can handle!"

"H-hey G-guys, there was t-this one time t-that H-hermioooone and I got really intimate last summer over the break. S-she was a w-w-wild one I tell you." Ron slurred as he feel over drunk, which is hard to do since butter beer is non-alcoholic!

None of the guys responded, since there was no way to verify it being true or not since Ron passed out on the floor.

"Hermione, I just heard the weirdest thing! It's all over the school!" Lavender said as she ran up to Hermione and Ginny in the great hall.

"Okay, what is it Lav?" Hermione asked.

"There is a rumor going around that you and Ron, umm, well, had sex, over the summer."

"Oh my god, no that's not true, who would start something like that?" Hermione cried out as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I heard it from Dean, he said that he and the guys were all in the room of requirement last night drinking butter beers and Ron said that just before he passed out." Lavender explained.

"Hey Draco, did you hear the rumors going around about Granger?" Pansy sneered as she forced her way onto Draco's lap.

"Why would I care what is going on with Granger, get off me Pansy!" Draco snapped and he shoved her onto the floor.

"I know you don't care Draco but it makes for a good way to insult her!"

"Fine, then what is it," He replied, he wasn't looking to insult her with it he was more curious about what Pansy was on about. Surely it wasn't anything worth paying attention to but he wanted to know just to be safe.

"Well, I heard that she and Ron hooked up over the summer, and that they sneak into closets between classes and bump uglies," She sneered, "Little miss Mudblood is a slut!"

Furious Draco jumped up and went into his room. _What the hell? There is no way this can be true! Not my sweet Hermione! She can't have done those vulgar things with Ron. But if she didn't why would someone start a rumor like that unless they had seen it? _He thought as he paced angrily.

As thoughts of Hermione doing the actions in the said rumors flowed through his head he grew more and more angry. He couldn't ever remember a time that he had been madder than he was right now. He grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at the wall. When that didn't satisfy his anger he grabbed the lamp off the bed side table and threw it. Glass and pieces of plastic flew in every direction.

He grabbed his bag off the floor and dumped it out; he grabbed a piece of parchment and the nearest quill and scribbled out an angry letter to Hermione. He had to know what was going on.

Just before Hermione got up to leave the Great Hall the daily mail came in, an owl dropped a letter in Hermione's lap.

_Hermione,_

_ What is this rumor I hear all about? Is this true? I have heard several versions of the story. Many of them are too repulsive and disgusting to even write down._

_I just want to know what is going on. Why the bloody hell are these rumors popping up all the sudden? If it turns out they are not true I swear the culprit will pay for his actions. I have over heard many guys saying vulgar things about you all day. You have no idea how furious it is making me. _

_I demand that you tell me what is going on or I swear to you I will never tell you who I really am. Regardless of how much I care about you. I will not have any girl of mine committing such horrible acts with anyone but myself!_

_Meet me tonight In front of Hagrid's hut at nine o'clock. Don't be late. You won't see my face since I will be wearing a cloak and a mask to cover it. Don't bother trying to see my house crest since it will be covered._

_-D._

"Oh no, Ginny, what should I tell him tonight! What if he doesn't believe me when I tell him none of the rumors are true?" Hermione sobbed.

"Oh look it's the slut!"

"Hey Hermione want to hook up between classes?"

Hearing the passing voices Hermione burst into tears, huge drops fell into her plate as Ron walked up, still slightly hung over from the night before. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't think anyone would tell the other students what I said last night. I had one too many butter beers and I said some things that weren't true."

"Ron! I hate you!" Hermione screamed as she ran from the Great Hall.

Hermione shoved the entrance doors open and ran until she was close to Hagrid's hut where she threw herself into the snow and screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her to. She just couldn't understand why her life was falling apart. What had she done to deserve all the horrible events that had happened over the last few months?

She lay in the snow for hours crying, it felt good to get it all out of her system. The sun had long since set when she finally sat up. It wouldn't be long before the mystery guy came to meet her here. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to say to him. As she tried to think of something to tell him she realized she had left without her cloak. The numbly cold wind stung on her tear stained face.

Draco paced in his room still furious about the rumors; he tried desperately not to believe that they were true. But for some reason he couldn't shake them from his mind. He felt crushed and betrayed. Was there a chance Pansy had just made them up? Or did she actually hear them from someone? There was no way Pansy knew about his crush on Hermione unless she had been snooping around in his room when he wasn't in it. But that wasn't possible either because no one could enter the room unless they were Head Boy or a professor.

He couldn't try to figure it out any longer, it was time to go meet Hermione by Hagrid's hut. He grabbed his cloak and pulled it on. Then he stuffed his mask into his pocket. He walked slowly up the stairs into the entrance hall.

When he reached the doors he stepped outside quietly, he peered into the darkness in hopes that he could see Hermione, but wasn't able to. Maybe she wasn't out yet, he thought. He walked slowly into the darkness, remembering his hood and his mask just before he reached the spot where Hermione sat unknowing that he was inches from her.

He stood there in silence watching her; he could tell she was crying again. He closed the gap between them, knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled when she jumped at his sudden presence.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Draco whispered softly into Hermione's ear, "Now, before we talk I want to know what is going on. Where did all these rumors come from? Are any of them true?"

"None of them are true. Ron made them up last night during a butter beer party a bunch of the guys were having. I wouldn't even dream of doing things like that," Hermione whispered.

"You are sure that none of them are true? Because if I find out that any of them are remotely true I will stop sending you letters and move on to another person that isn't so vile and well, nasty," Draco warned.

"I swear none are true." Hermione sobbed as she placed her head on her knees, shivering in the cold.

"Okay, I believe you. You really need to put Ron in his place Hermione. You can't let him continue to treat you like this." He said sternly, he noticed her shivering, "Why on earth are you out here without a cloak? Aren't you freezing?"

"I forgot to get one, I sort of ran out of the school after telling Ron I hated him." She said as he sat down in the snow behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I know I should say something to him, I just don't have the strength to deal with him anymore." She leaned into his chest, his warmth was comforting in so many ways. "Plus, Malfoy is acting strange. One day he insults me the next day he acts like he's my friend. What do you think that's all about?"

"Perhaps, he's gotten over all his childish ways. I would assume he's done a lot of growing up in the last year or so. I wouldn't doubt if he's had a slight change of heart towards muggleborns," Draco said, he felt weird talking about himself in third person.

"Ha-ha right! Like Malfoy could change his ways, he's rotten to the core, no doubt he will be fighting along side he who must not be named and his father." Hearing those words made him flinch.

"I believe he's too much of a chicken to actually fight alongside the dark lord," Draco said, trying desperately not to give himself away as he spoke the truth, "Shall we go for a walk? You're head girl so we surely won't get in trouble for being out. You could simply say you were patrolling the grounds or something."

"I don't know, it's awful late and it's really cold out here. It's also not my night to patrol, it's Malfoy's."

"Alright, we can just sit here then."

Making sure not to let go of her, Draco moved to sit next to her, he caught her looking at his face, and he prayed it was dark enough that she couldn't recognize him. He knew he had the mask on but he wasn't sure how much of his features it concealed. She reached up and touched his face; he held his breath as she tucked a strand of his blond hair behind his ear.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, "I really wish you would tell me who you are. It's driving me mad not knowing. What's keeping you from telling me?"

"Umm, well you see I want to tell you too but I just feel like you're not quite ready to know just yet. When you do know you will understand why I am hesitant to tell you." He said, "Well, it's late shall we head back to the castle? You may not get in trouble for being out after hours but I can."

"Alright, I really wish this moment could last longer though, I can't remember the last time I felt this calm and happy. Something about you makes me feel safe and worry free." Hermione said as she stood up and brushed the snow off of her robes.

Draco smiled, he liked knowing he was able to calm and comfort her. Hopefully this meeting will have given her a new hope and keep her spirits high until the holiday break when he revealed himself to her.

He escorted her to the seventh floor where he kissed her lightly on the cheek and said, "Farewell my sweet Hermione, remember to put an end to those rumors or else we are done, and keep smiling!


	11. The Silhouette

**Chapter 11: ****The Silhouette**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with Ginny starring at the floor her eyes stained with tears; she knew she wouldn't be able to put a stop to the rumors. Rumors in this school were like a wild fire spreading through a forest.

"Hermione it's going to be okay surely he didn't mean what he said last night. He's most likely just upset with what people are saying about you, relax!" Ginny whispered to Hermione as a group of students stopped at their table to stare at Hermione.

"It's no wonder she's always _studying_ I bet that's when she gets around with all the boys!" One of them said. The group started laughing and walked away.

Hermione sobbed into her food, she had lost her appetite. How could she continue to allow her self to live with such horrid rumors floating around the school? What mattered anymore now that the one person she felt she could talk to was going to turn his back on her if she couldn't stop the rumors and set everyone straight.

"Stop being jerks!" Ginny yelled after the group as she patted Hermione on the back in attempts to comfort her.

Draco sat watching the scene across the room. He wanted more than anything to jump up and punch each person that insulted her, or laughed about the rumors. He felt bad for what he'd said to her yesterday. He knew he had over reacted to everything.

"Dracy-poo, what are you staring at so adoringly?" Draco turned in the direction of the voice to come inches from Pansy's face. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't call me that." He said, she sighed heavily in his face. "Gross, go brush your teeth! Your breathe reeks!"

With an embarrassed gasp Pansy left Draco's side. Draco continued to watch Hermione as she sunk lower and lower into her chair at each criticizing comment that flew in her direction. He felt helpless. Just as he was about to get up and leave the great hall he caught glimpse of Ron walking in. "Well, this should be good." He mumbled as Ron walked right up to Hermione.

Ron stopped in front of Hermione and stared at her. "What do you want Ron? I am not in the mood to deal with you right now!" Hermione staggered between sobs.

"I came here to apologize."

"What for?"

"Mostly for being a jerk the last few months but mainly for starting the rumors about us," He said loud enough so only Hermione could hear him.

"Wait, you started this rumor? How could you!" Hermione shouted, her voice echoing in the unusually quiet hall. She looked around to see that all eyes were on her.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so jealous of your letter bloke that I just lost it."

"You are ruining my life Ron! Do you realize how hurtful our peers can be with a rumor like that floating around? Oh wait you don't! You get praised for being the one to hook up with me between classes you don't get ridiculed and called a slut every time you pass a group of students! You don't have to deal with anything that I have had to deal with recently! You are turning out to be the worst friend I have ever had." Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, please, stop yelling. Everyone is staring." Ron whispered, glancing nervously around the hall.

"Let them stare! Let them hear! YOU ARE A JERK RONALD WEASLEY AND I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed as she picked up her bag and stormed out of the great hall.

Ron stood motionless. He knew he had to put a stop to the rumor, even if doing so would never get Hermione to be his friend again. Slowly he climbed up onto the Gryffindor table and cleared his throat, "For anyone who would like to know, I started the rumors about Hermione Granger and I. I want all of you to know that none of them are true." He then jumped off of the table and walked out of the great hall.

Hermione had wandered out side the castle and had stopped near the Quidditch stadium. She sat down with her back against a tree and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wanted to get away from the school, away from her peers and wrap herself in the arms of her letter guy. It was hard to think of what he would say to her now, she was sure she had just put more fuel into the fire of rumors that were flying around the school about her and Ron.

She crossed her arms around her knees and laid her head on them. Tears rolled down her face, she wasn't sure how she could possibly still have working tear ducts. All she did was cry. Her tears really never stopped rolling down her face. Without meaning to Hermione drifted off to sleep.

_Hermione ran as fast as she could through the forest, he was bound to catch up to her. The killer always catches the one stupid enough to run into the forest. She wasn't even sure why she chose to run the way she had. All she knew is he was after her. _

_She stole a glance over her shoulder, he was dressed in a dark green cloak, and his face was hidden underneath the hood. In a way he reminded her of a Weasel. _

"_You can't run forever Hermione!" He called to her._

_As she glanced once more over her shoulder she ran into someone. His shape was hidden in the darkness, but his blond hair stood out and she knew those eyes from somewhere, those beautiful gray eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "As long as I am here, you will be safe. He can't hurt you anymore!"_

Hermione gasped when she felt someone's arms wrap around her. "Who's there?" She called trying to turn around and face the person who had woken her from her weird dream.

"Don't turn around," Said a familiar voice.

Hermione smiled, "Why are you out here with me?" She continued to try to turn around but his grasp on her wouldn't allow her to turn.

"I saw what happened in the great hall earlier," he said, "I am going to loosen my arms, please don't try to see my face. I don't have a mask or a cloak on this time."

"I won't."

"After you left your friend confessed to starting the rumors." Draco felt Hermione relax in his arms, "So a few more days. Are you ready to find out?"

"More than you could ever know!" She said as she leaned into him, careful not to steal a peak at him.

"Have you given any thought to who I could possibly be?" He asked softly.

"Well, yes but I don't have anything solid."

"Ah, I see. Well, then shall we sit here until the sun goes down? That way we can part ways without you seeing my face?" He asked as he stroked her cheek.

Hermione nodded. The pair sat in silence as the watched the sun disappear into the night sky. She knew the boy in her dream was Malfoy, but she couldn't figure out why he had told her she was safe with him. Who in their right might would feel safe in his arms? But then she remembered how unusually kind Malfoy had been recently to her, and the way she had woken up with his arms around her in the library.

Could her secret admirer be Malfoy?

The last rays of the sun finally disappeared and the moon replaced it in the sky. "Shall we start back towards the school?" He asked as he stood up. He extended his arm to pull her up as well.

"Sure, I would rather stay with you though." She smiled, she looked up at his face but couldn't make out any details he had pulled his hood over his head.

They walked back towards the castle hand in hand, too soon the reached the entrance doors. "We have to go our separate ways now," Draco said to her as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He turned and left her standing in the entrance hall.

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs; she really had no desire to go into the common room just yet. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Ron again. She wanted the happy feeling she had from spending time with her secret admirer to last a little bit longer.

Finally she reached the seventh floor, the fat lady asked her for the password several times before she finally said it. Inside the common room she collapsed in a chair near the fire, Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch with books surrounding them, she smiled, they always did things last minute.

"What are you two working on?" She asked.

"Just flipping through Quidditch books," Harry told her without looking up from the book he was buried in.

"Oh, okay," Hermione got up and went into her room. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she had sat down in the chair.


End file.
